My Eternal Keeper
by crossing-danger
Summary: Yuki and Zero carry out there daily lives in Cross academy.There blood filled relationship starts to change one evening while stuck in detention. Yuki makes a promise she cant undo. Can she destroy her partner who is already on borrowed time?
1. Chapter 1

My Eternal Keeper

Chapter 1 : Sleeping on the job

The teacher was droning on and on. It took all my effort and strength just to stay awake. But my eyes were dropping rapidly. Everytime I noticed there decent I forced them to stay open again. They carried on trying to disobey me. And so in the midst of my raging battle with my falling lashes Yori sitting next to me elbowed me. Okay so my sleepiness's was a bit obvious but then again maybe only to her because she new me well.

"Try to stay awake Yuki, or you'll have to be doing extra classes again" she whispered into my ear as discreetly as possible. Even her words seemed far away in my hazy mind. I should really listen to her after all Yori was always right. But yet the thought of closing my eyes and sleeping soundlessly was an all to powerful urge. Like a drug I couldn't get enough of. After all being a discipline committee member did mean that I had hardly any hours of sleep at all. I should get a decent break now and again I thought to myself. And the teacher wouldn't even notice if I drifted of for a second. He doesn't even notice people throwing paper across the room when his back in turned. Slowly but surly darkness came.

"MISS CROSS! WELCOME BACK TO THE REAL WORLD!"

I jumped I could say almost out of my skin but that expression did always sound ridiculous. The teacher was standing at our desk. His face held nothing but anger. Anger directed at me. Oops. Looking around me the rest of the class were packing there things away. Each one of them looked happy that this was there last lesson. I wish I felt that happy. I should be with them packing my things up and looking forward to some yummy dinner but sure enough the words I new would be coming from my teachers mouth were

"Your staying behind now! You and Kiryu! You can both write some lines that will teach for sleeping in my class YET AGAIN!"

he slammed his fist on my desk and stormed of to the front waiting for everyone else to leave. Great not this again. I turned around to look at zero, he to had been slumped on the desk and had been snoozing. He caught me looking at him and rose up rearagning his hair around his face. He usually did that when feeling annoyed or uncomfortable. His face was now almost unreadable since most of it was covered behind his thick silver hair.

I looked back to the front most of the class was just leaving. Yori was still by my side she stood up and gave me a stern look that must only of meant I told you so. I rolled my eyes at her I should of listened to her after all.

"ill see u later, and well at least your not alone doing these classes" she laughed slightly then departed. Yes I wasn't alone but id probably rather be alone in these classes. Anyone but zero. All he does is stare of somewhere and look angry and usually for some reason I always feel like he's blaming me for him falling asleep.

"You two grab some sheets of paper from the front I want you to write as many lines as possible saying 'I will not fall asleep in class' you are not to leave until I come back"

he left and closed the door behind him I heard the lock click. How could we leave anyway if he locked the door? Well suppose there's always the window. I heard zero grunt and he walked past me to the front of the class grabbing a handful of sheets. As he walked back again he put some onto my desk and sat next to me. This was very much unlike him usually he never really got to close to me if he didn't need to. I always found this hard to understand after all my foster farther the chairman had adopted me and taken in zero as well as a child so we were kind of like family. But that was zero all over, very hard to understand.

I went to start some lines then realized I didn't even have a pen or pencil. I glanced at zero he had already done a full page of lines and was just about to start another sheet.

"errmm can I borrow a pen?" I said sheepishly. I new better than anyone not to interrupt him when he was in this kind of mood. He looked up rolling his eyes at me. Yes ino what he was thinking I came to classes without equipment, useless.

"Here" he rolled one over the small space between us. I picked it up. It was warm. He'd given me the one he had been using, he then got another out from his pocket and carried on writing. I started writing my lines to.

After writting a couple of pages my hand started to ache. I then decided to doodle instead the teacher really wouldn't be interested in reading all of my sheets if they just say the same messy lines over and over. I didn't doodle anything inpaticular just swirls and patterns and little circles.

"given up already huh?"

I looked over to him, he too had stopped writing lines but he had done a whole stack of sheets it was a mountain compared to mine. He always was better at everything then me. It made me slightly annoyed.

"I just got bored with it" I said feeling the need to explain myself I didn't want him to think that I was incapable of writing lines just because my hand was hurting. He didn't reply but stared at me. This wasn't very normal for him, well I mean now and again he would stare but when he caught me looking back at him he would look away or glare at something. He wasn't looking away this time just staring. His brow furrowed like it always was. It might have been less furrowed I wasn't sure. His eyes that purple blue holding an emotion I couldn't even guess at. It kind of embarrassed me him looking at me like that. I looked back at my doodles and drawn some more stars. I gave up then and set the pen down, leaning back into my chair to feel more comfortable. I looked at him again he was still staring at me his head resting on his hand.

"what are you thinking about?" I asked him

"nothing"

I wasn't surprised by his answer he had never been the type to open up to anyone.

"wonder what were missing for dinner" I looked out the window it was not dark but the light was slowly fading.

"you always think about food" he sort of chuckled

I glared at him trying to give him the look of death well as much of one as I could muster. He smiled slightly at my face. Wait zero smiled like actually smiled hmm that was new of him. It wasn't a full smile though not something you would say was a happy smile.

"well I need something to think about being trapped here" I told him still trying my best to glare. "were gonna miss our duties to stop the day glass confronting the night class!"

"yeah we are but what can we do" he said simply. Zero was a committee member aswell and it was his and my duty to stop the day class running off to find the night class when there curfew was up. Did I not mention that the night class were all vampires? Yeah well that's why the chairmen chose me and zero. We are to protect the day class from them. But of course since the night class are all amazingly beautiful its pretty hard to stop the day class from confronting them. It was a constant job, one mostly for there safety but they didn't no that.

"hmmm I might try the window"

"if you do that and he comes back to find you not here he will make us stay behind like this for months." he groaned

"he wouldn't make you just me so you have no problems." I told him ignoring his angry stares.

"yes he would as he'd blame me for not stopping you" I guess he was right he would do that. I sighed I was fed up of being here already and hardly any time had passed.

"why did u fall asleep in class anyway you usually don't do that its always just me?" I asked. I was always the one he teased at for falling asleep. He flushed a little in his cheeks and looked away his sliver hair once again covering most of his features.

"to tired today I guess" he said quietly folding his arms on the desk. I had forgotten why zero would be so tried. He not only stayed up doing his duties but he also had an illness he suffered from. He was slowly turning into a level E vampire and this worried him. I knew he didn't want to become a monster. Him and his old family had been vampire hunters, he finds himself revolting and is probably scared about what he will do when he does become level E. The lowest state of a vampire, he will loose his sanity and only blood lust will consume his thoughts, he wont even remember me. I to always worry about this but not as much as he must do. I felt selfish for teasing him about falling asleep it wasn't his fault after all.

"sorry"

He didn't reply but leaned his chin on his folded arms on the desk. And so the silence began. I was fairly use to it by now though and put the side of my head on the desk still facing zero. I felt tired once more. I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep. Snoozing seemed the best way to pass the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : unforgivable

I woke up to the sound of heavy breathing. I mustn't of dozed for very long the light outside was only just beginning to get dark. I realized the lights weren't on eighter in the class room. Remembering what had woke me in the first place I looked up to zero. He was still hunched over his desk but something about his stiff posture made me scared. I sat up worried.

"Zero? What's wrong are you okay?" he turned around to face me his hand was holding his throat as if in angony but I new what it was straight away. It was uncontrollable thirst. A thirst only for blood that was making his throat sting with pain and his soft pastel eyes turn a shade of scarlet red. His mouth was parted with breathing hard and I could see his canines had gone larger . They were now fangs. His other hand was clutching the desk hard. His knuckles white with the strain.

"zero its okay am here for you" I turned my neck and lifted my short brown hair away so he had a clear path to my throat. It was something I had done for him for a while now. I was the only one who could give him blood to help him stop turning level E. This was the only thing I could do to save his life. It was an unforgivable thing to do, but in zeros lust of blood he could not resist he would hate me after, and blame me for using myself for him but I wouldn't mind I was helping. Very little but still it was something.

Slowly he crept forwards and when he was inches from my face he looked into my eyes. Those blood colored eyes scared me but I bit my lip stopping myself from whimpering like a coward. He bent down and his head sat on my shoulder for a bit he was panting even harder trying still to control his thirst but it would not stay controlled I new it. He had to have blood. If not well I don't no what would happen, maybe his insanity would kick in and he would never return back to himself. That thought pained me and I pushed it to the back of my mind trying only to think about what I could do now at the present time.

"Go on please" I whispered encouraging him even more. He couldn't control himself and his mouth found my neck. He licked it first tasting me and finding the best place to bite. I shivered. He usually did this than bit in straight away but he carried on to lick and then place his mouth around the skin as if to kiss it. I shivered some more and held his head with one arm and with the other I held onto his back. I could feel him opening his mouth wider the tips of his fangs touching my skin. The pain came then as he dragged his teeth through my skin tearing it easily.

It stung at first but then started to feel pleasurable. Okay so this was new to, id usually be to scared and the pain would stay with me until he would finish but it was almost gone. All I could feel was little ounces of pleasure. I could feel my life blood flowing into him. I grabbed his hair tightly and his back breathing hard. He then took his fangs out and licked the trail of blood that had escaped.

His tongue snaked out finding every bit that had spilled over, he then went lower over my shoulder and I moaned slightly not even realizing I was doing it. He started nipping at my shoulder, maybe he was tasting me some more ready to bite in a new place, but he didn't. His head came back up and he looked at me his eyes were slowly turning back to normal and I looked back at him my cheeks flushing red from moaning out loud. He looked slightly red to. There was a little bit of blood still on his lips and I put a finger on it to take it away. His closed his eyes to my touch as if he found it comforting. I kept my finger there over his bottom lip and he brought his hand up and stroked my hand.

"I'm sorry" his voice was barely even a whipser he sounded sorrowful and pained. It made me want to cry. Cry for him. Cry for the frustration I felt because I new I couldn't make him better.

"you have nothing to be sorry for"

"yes I do yuki, I wish you wouldn't be so ready to give blood to me, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to find myself one day not being able to stop and draining you. I can't let that happen"

"exactly you wont let that happen you will be able to keep controlling yourself" his hand left mine and I pulled away too keeping my hands on the desk and looking away. I wish he would just listen to me and stop making everything hard for himself.

"I wish you wouldn't trust me so much, for your sake"

"I trust you with me life" it was the truth I did. When we were little even though he was always in scary and annoyed moods I did always feel safer with him around. It was still the same now. The class room was getting dark but I didn't feel afraid with him next to me. If he wasn't here I would be running for a light switch before my nightmares could catch up to me.

"You really shouldn't" he said laying his head down on the desk again. He was staring at me again and I couldn't help but stare back. I wish I new what he was really thinking about. I want to just open up his head and listen to all the thoughts that must be smashing around and around making him always so angry.

"ill always trust you and you know it" he sighed at my words. He didn't have a come back because he new if he carried on saying I wouldn't trust him that id just say I would and our conversation would carry on in circles forever. I wouldn't give up. Not on him. He yarned slightly and closed his eyes for a while.

"why don't you have a nap I wont speak"

"if teacher comes back and sees me he'll make us stay behind forever, and I don't really want to sleep"

"you look tried" he had dark circles around his eyes and his face seemed to pale. How many sleepless nights had he had this week. I was glad it was Friday it meant I could relax for most of the weekend.

"don't worry about me" he sighed. Why did he always try and stop me from caring about him. Every time I felt I got a step closer to him he'd take three back and he would keep backing down while I tried to catch up to him. I wish he could just let me understand him more. I want to help him more then just give blood every now and then. But being more like a friend to him seems like an impossible job. It all depends on him.

I didn't reply not wanting to get onto another debate about what I feel is always different to how he feels. I was sick of feeling like I was getting further away from him. Maybe I should back off more and give him some space.

"its getting dark in here" the moon was out though in the sky and was lighting up most of the classroom. I didn't mind the dark all of the time sometimes its peaceful. Calming.

"ummm"

"its late now shouldn't he be coming back to let us out. What if he forgets we will be trapped here all weekend" I hope he doesn't spending the weekend sat next to zero didn't feel much like fun as ino zero finds me annoying.

"ill break the door down if I have to" he said chuckling again. I laughed to. Something about his slight laughter was contagious and felt right.

"were meant to have dinner with the chairmen soon as well" he told me ignoring my eye rolls. The chairmen wasn't a very good cook but it was bearable but what I didn't like most about the chairman was that he always seemed to say the wrong things around zero. Like the mention of family or good vampires. Both subjects of which zero never talked about and when he did he only had bad things to say.

"I guess we wont be missing much though" I laughed. Just thinking about the chairman cutting up fish heads and boiling them. ewww. He laughed again more louder this time and more real. What was wrong with him tonight this had to be the first time he had laughed so much in his entire life. Maybe he was ill or just slightly drunk from my blood. If that was even possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: your touch

I sighed once more and lent back again into my chair why was tonight taking so long. All I wanted to do was eat and go to bed. Those to things were only occupying my mind. hmmm what about desert ooo I hope there's chocolate cake.

Suddenly there was a sound from the window a huge smack as something or someone had hit the pane and I yelped jumping for zero and hiding into his chest. I didn't really realize I had done it. I guess it was instinctive.

"yuki. yuki its okay, it was just a bird it mustn't of been able to see well or something it being so dark and all. yuki?"

he explained what the noise had been but I was still shaking slightly. It was whimpy of me but every time something jumped out at me or surprised me I was always reminded of that night 10 years ago. Fear was twitching at my stomach. For the first time ever he put his arms around me holding me tighter to his chest he was whispering words like its okay its okay ino what's really scaring you, its alright everythings fine im here.

"im.m.m sorry" I stutter really not sure why I should be so afraid. I guess memories and the loss of memories in fact can have that effect on people. He stroked my hair silently as I tried breathing normally. I could smell his scent. It was sweet and comforting it reminded me of home and also something I couldn't quite recognize. Usually invades of zeros personal space like this would have him pushing me away glaring but for him to act like this really was shocking but I enjoyed it. I actually felt great to be in his arms. I felt so safe. He was still stroking my hair and once my breathing had calmed down I suddenly felt a flutter of butterfly's in my tummy.

Just at that moment the door of the class room opened and the teaches head popped through the door he looked even more angrier then before seeing that we were cuddled together. He obviously had the wrong end of the stick and thought that this embrace was intended and we had been wasting his time.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM NOW AND YOU WILL BE GIVEN EXTRA HOME WORK ON MONDAY AND I WANT YOU TO COME BY TOMORROW NIGHT FOR ANOTHER DETENTION" We didn't need another telling of and quickly walked out he glared at us steam could almost be visible from his notrels. My face was bright red I can't believe he would walk in on a time like that. He was probably thinking all kinds of things that weren't true.

We almost both jogged away from the class room and outside into the court yard on the way to the chairman's part of the building. Still very beat root red in the race I looked at zero. He was being quiet again but when looking at his face he was actually smirking a little. Why was the smirking! That was not funny in the slightest. Our teacher now thought bad things of us that weren't true, well some bad things were but he probably wouldn't of seen my puncture marks.

"why are you looking so smug?"

"it was funny" he shrugged. He was doing this to annoy me I knew it. He new I got embarrassed ever so easily so he was doing this to make me feel even worse. I pushed passed him angry. My push really didn't do much damage though. He didn't even so much as stagger to my regret. But I carried on walking ahead of him anyway, more stomping then walking. Not very graceful and lady like, but what does that matter when your in a mood?

He chuckled again behind me, and even though I didn't want to forgive him his laugh made me loosen up. Which was stupid I wanted to be crazy at him and smack him over the head a couple of times but how can I when he laughs so softly like that. Dam him and his new ways. I wasn't going to show him that though for all he new I was ready to kill something or someone, preferably our teacher so he couldn't tell anyone what he think he saw.

"yuki..." We had just got outside the front door to the chairman building when zero grabbed my shoulder and turned me round. He had me backed up against the door and he was right there almost touching me.

"your not angry with me are you?" not answering him I tried looking anywhere but at him which was difficult considering he had me against a wall and there was no escape at all.

"am sorry yuki.." He looked down now looking so innocent and child like I had to face him and just when I was about to open my mouth to say I was sorry for being moody he looked up smiling and winked slightly at me. He was playing all long. I shot for the door handle and wrenched it open leaving him laughing at my actions of escaping and we went to meet the chairman in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Family Home is something not so simple

"you too seem happy yayyyy are my daughter and son finally getting along!" the chairman once again had put his foot were it did not belong. Zero who had been in a very high mood well high for him to be making jokes and laughing was now back to quiet and glaring.

"I'm not your son how many times do I have to tell you that" he snapped. But of course the chairman acted like he hadn't even heard him and smiled at the both of us.

"sit down dinners ready" he sang to our discomfort. It wasn't fish heads but rice and pork which wasn't all that bad for him. Maybe he had bought it from the shop or got some one else who could actually cook to make it. Or maybe he did actually cook it all himself and I was just being mean. I felt guilty because it really was nice.

The chairman tried to make idle chat but it was mostly just him talking to himself I spoke now and again but zero didn't once just ate and stared at his plate. If someone was sat at dinner with us who had never seen zero eat before they may think he's suicidal or mute but me and the chairmen new it was just zero acting like zero.

He left as soon as he was finished and I stayed behind for a while and helped clean up. " Your teacher told me about you and zero falling alseep in class again today and that you had to stay behind"

busted. I put my head down while scrubbing the last plate, of course he would tell my fake father all the more reason to get me into more trouble and make me even more embarrassed I prayed to god or who ever there was up there that he did not mention the cuddling.

"I was tried I'm sorry father" I called him father to try and get in his good books and it did the trick. He just shrugged and hugged me. At least I was out of that one.

"if u need any time off just take it yuki you deserve a break now and again, and at least you have this weekend to do that"

"yeah suppose I do. ermm is it okay if I stay in the guest room tonight? yori is going to see her parents for the weekend"

"sure thing anything for my little daughter" and with that I said good night to him and walked to the guest room. I should really call it my 2nd room though because I always stay here usually on weekends or when the schools on a break since the school is also my home. Most of my stuff was placed there anyway so I wouldn't have to go back to my dorm room to fetch anything.

I walked along the long stretch of corridor before I came to the door and just when I was about to open it, I got a strange feeling like somebody was on the other side. I couldn't explain it just a horrible feeling that filled me with dread what if it was a vampire or some kind of monster waiting to eat me, or what if it was nothing and just my imagination being once again a little bit too wild. I opened the door quickly to get it over with and jumped a little as I saw a figure sitting on the bed. It was zero. I walked in closing the door.

"what are you-"

he cut me of half way " sorry do you mind if I just sit here a while?" he looked sad again. All the strange happiness from before was all gone from his eyes. They just looked cold and vacant. I couldn't say no to that could I.

"yeah sure but am going for a shower" the room had its own bathroom so luckily I had pjs in there and my own towel.

"okay" I barely heard what he had said. I hated seeing him looking so down again. But the need of a shower was calling me. I went in and washed.

When I got out hair still wet and complete with pjs on I had a feeling that he would of left not wanting to be in my company any more but sure enough he was still sitting there this time cross legged and leaning against the wall. He looked up and stared at me for a couple of seconds then looked back down. His hair falling over his face completely like sliver water.

"zero, are you okay?" I sat on the bed next to him watching his every movement trying to work out how to fix his mood.

"hmm" he replied. Looking up again "your hairs still wet aren't you cold?"

"a little bit" was he just trying to get the focus away from him again? I didn't no but I let it go he could tell me what was wrong if he wanted to all I had to do was listen and be there for him.

"come here" he opened his arms up like he was expecting an embrace. What? Why? Heat flushed my cheeks and forehead.

"your cold aren't you?" he said still looking slightly sad. I was about to refuse as this was beyond his personal space barrier and getting close to zero twice in one night felt a bit to weird but I shirved from the cold air. I leant closer to him and to my amazement he pulled me up onto his lap so I had plenty of body to get heat from. My face couldn't get any redder can it become that red? It must have because it felt even hotter but my body felt colder. I shivered again. I should of put a dressing gown on. I was about to suggest this when he put his arms around me cradling me and leaning his head over mine so that his hair tickled my nose. I could smell him again and it made me relax.

"this isn't like you" I half whispered. I couldn't help myself from saying it. After all it was the truth. Or maybe I just didn't no zero as well as I thought I did. Maybe he hugged girls all the time away from mine and the chairman's eyes. But zero didn't really have any friends that I new of. People respected him sure but that was different then having friends. It didn't seem to bother him much though I always thought that's how he preferred it.

"I guess it isn't" he answered. Lifting his head slightly then placing it back on mine. He sighed deeply. I didn't no weather this was a happy sigh or a sad one. It could be either couldn't it? No it was probably sad, he was stuck with me he must be uncomfortable.

"sorry I should get off now, am a little bit warmer anyway" his body heat made me feel warm fast that and the fact I was blushing so much.

"please don't" was all he whispered so I didn't. His voice sounded strained laced with unhappiness. So I sat there as I was told and kept smelling his hair as it fell over my face. I looked through his hair and it made everything have a white hue. Everything looked different. I've always loved zero's hair its quite unlike any other's and natural to, it makes him stand out a mile away but yet it looks so perfect on him. It looks the same it did the day I met him when he was a little boy. He had the same long fringe and the hair at the back would just reach his shoulders over his neck.

I relaxed into zero more. I was feeling more comfortable and because I was I think he was too as I felt his shoulders and muscles loosen.

"I've always liked your hair" I told him as I watched it move with every breath I took. I didn't really mean to say that outloud I more just wanted to whisper it but the fact that our bodies were completely touching meant that it sounded very loud in the quiet dimly lit room.

He surprised me by chuckling. His chest rumbled under my ear. I lent into him even more and listened to his heart beat. It was a slow heavy rhythm that kind of made me feel abit sleepy. He put his hand on the side of my neck and stroked it slightly. As he did this, I noticed his heart beat started to go faster. I stopped listening it felt like I was invading his privacy.

"yuki..."

I turned to look up at him to find him staring at me intently like there was something he was searching for. His face didn't look so sad any more. It just looked relaxed and he seemed peaceful. Id never really seen him like this. I wonder why he's acting so, so, well, unlike himself. I wasn't complaining.

He took a strand of my hair in between his fingers and played with it twirling it around and around.

"I've always li... Doesn't matter"

I stared at him why didn't he finish his sentence and why did him not finishing that sentence make me feel all jittery and make my stomach flutter. He looked away then stared at something in the room. I didn't look away though I watched him. I watched the slight emotions play across his face. I watched as I saw what I thought could be confusion anger, sadness and happiness a mixture of everything. They were so slight just a rise of an eye brow or the pulling of his lips, or how his brow furrowed slightly. But then I also noticed how his eyes became dimmer and how he tried to hide it.

"you still need blood don't you, you didn't get enough before" usually he drank till I started to feel dizzy.

"that's not what I want"

"its what your body needs though" as if his body was answering he started panting slightly and his hand came up to his face and to hover over his throat. His other hand though still stroked my neck gently. He had control and he wasn't being taken over by complete thirst but he still needed it. I put my wrist up to his face and he stared at me strangely.

"what are you...?" but then he understood my intent and he held my wrist close to his closed mouth. He didn't want to but I could tell part of him did so I pushed my wrist closer.

It still didn't open and he closed his eyes. There was no getting through to him. So instead of forcing my wrist at him I put a finger to his bottom lip and stroked across it. His mouth opened instantly probably with out him even realizing he was doing it and I touched one of his fangs with my finger. He moaned to the touch. His hunger was getting the better of him and he finally took my wrist to his mouth and bit.

He kept his eyes closed as he drank slowly. There was hardly any pain because there was not much intensity to his drinking. It was almost a chill out feed which made me want to laugh that sounded stupid. As he got more and more blood he moaned again quietly and the fact that his vampire nature was enjoying my blood made me enjoy it too. I closed my eyes like him and just stopped thinking,just concentrating on the feeling of his mouth around my skin.

He stopped and opened his eyes. They were normal again a soft shade of purple. But even though the vampire self in him was full for now he licked the remaining blood from my wrist carefully. And the way he did it made me feel like he was putting a lot of love and affection behind it which was also a stupid thought I was just blood for him and that is all.

"does it hurt?"

"not really no" it had started to sting a bit since his mouth had left but I didn't want him knowing that. He gave me this look that said ino that you just lied and he bent down again and kissed the cut. I was shocked and it felt like my stomach wanted to jump out my throat.

"its late"

"you need your sleep" he said as I got of him and he got up. He walked towards the door and just as he was about to leave he looked back. "goodnight yuki" the way he said my name made me feel strange inside.

"night." he was then gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Strawberry sauce

I ate breakfast with the chairmen happily. It was one of my favorites chocolate covered pancakes. Zero hadn't turned up yet. I was feeling a little bit optimistic it was after all a Saturday and that meant no school and no lessons and laze about time.

Just as I was finishing my last pancake zero came in and went to the fridge pouring him self a glass of orange juice. The colors in his face seemed brighter and the dark circles around his eyes that had been there yesterday weren't there today. I was considering for a moment if zero wore makeup and cover up then suddenly realized that he probably looked and felt better because of the blood I had given him.

As if he could hear my thoughts he looked over at me. His face was blank of all emotion like it usually was as if last night had not existed.

"yuki you do remember that we have detention later tonight?" he voice brought my mood crashing down. I had totally forgot and he seemed to no that. Am sure I saw a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "dam" I cursed under my breath. Zero sat at the table looking out the window as if butter wouldn't melt as if he hadn't just ruined my dreams of a perfect Saturday.

"yuki and zero too could you go to town for me and pick up a phew things? Id go myself but the council have called for a meeting" the chairman's words however lifted my spirits some, it meant I got to go shopping which probably meant going to the ice cream shop. yummm.

"I only need a phew things and some vegetables to for a soup tonight"

"okay we'll go" I said this without even asking zero and he glared slightly but I knew he wouldn't have much choice the chairman always made us go to town together, he never let me go alone. But that was rather selfish zero should get to do what he wants.

When the chairman had given me a short list and we had left the table and went into the corridor I turned and stopped looking up at zero with my hands on my hips. He looked at me expecting me to say something. He seemed worried.

"you don't have to come to town with me if you don't want to, I can go myself and I wont tell the chairman"

He seemed to give this a moments thought and for some reason a tiny slither of regret made its way into my stomach I shouldn't feel like this. Zero shouldn't have to act like a baby sitter.

"im going to town, because you can't look after yourself" there was a cheeky smirk on his lips and I couldn't help but smile back at him but I also slapped him on the arm for what he said. We carried on down the corridor and zero was walking slowly in front. He always had walked faster then me but he was walking a bit slower I noticed for me to keep up. His posture seemed to stiffen though and his firsts clenched.

At that moment Kaname came round the corner. Kaname is a pureblood vampire the highest of vampires. And he's the president of the nightclass. He also saved me ten years ago. The first night that I had memories off.

"yuki good morning" his song like voice always made me feel weak at the knees and my heart fluttered in my chest slightly. Zero however couldn't of had a more different reaction. He glared like he'd never glared before. I think he saved them up just for the of chance that he came across kaname. His jaw clenched and un clenched a phew times as he looked from kaname to me. It made me uncomfortable.

Kaname took my hand quickly before I could even protest and kissed it. I felt light headed with happiness but just before it got to my head too much I watched as he looked at zero from the corners of his eyes smirking slightly. Had I just imaged that. He dropped my hand again and walked past zero. Had I really imagined that though? Was he actually taunting zero and using me to do it? I felt angry which was the first time I had ever felt like that towards kaname. Zero's face held so much hatred that it was painful to look at. His eyes never left kanames back as he walked past us. Before zero could even think of springing at him I pulled on his arm and tugged him along and out the door. Fresh air would do us both good. He shook my arm off angrily which left me feeling offended.

We didn't say anything but carried on walking towards town. The silence and atmosphere was thick enough to cut at first but when we walked more it started easing up and then the silence was just a comfortable one. The usual. And it was peaceful enough to think in.

Had kaname really done that just to spite zero? But why would he? And could he really act immature like that?

"I don't like it when he does that" zero spoke surprising us both. His face told me he hadn't really wanted to say that. But his hair was soon covering his eyes so I had no idea what he was feeling.

"what do you mean?"

"when he does things like that and looks at you like your his" he didn't sound very angry more just tired of thinking about it. I didn't no what to say. Kaname had always had a place in my heart. But I new what zero meant there was something I seen today in kaname that I think has been there before I just haven't taken note of it until now.

We didn't say anything again and walked into town ready to buy things for the chairman. It was rather enjoyable. I also picked out some clothes for zero. He never really looked for himself or ever really picked anything so I usually picked something up for him. And he wasn't in such a bad mood just acting content.

"lets go for some ice cream" I pulled him towards my favorite coffee shop which had the best icecreams ever. Zero picked a booth in a corner next to a window and we sat down on the comfy leather chairs. Zero sitting opposite. The booth was quite small and our knees touched slightly. He might of also noticed this and that's why he looked out the window or maybe he just wanted to look out the window for the sake of looking.

A waitress came over her hair ginger and tied up loosely all falling out in strands over her round face. She handed us menus and left. I liked her instantly. I didn't like waitress who stayed and talked for ages it always made me feel awkward.

"what are you having zero?"

"hmmm just green tea"

"don't be so boring have an ice cream" he looked at me as if to say 'as if that's going to happen' so I choose one for him secretly. When the waitress came back over I asked for a chocolate rocky road ice cream and then said that zero should have a strawberry and raspberry sundee. He looked at me and said no just a green tea.

"don't listen to him get him the sundae I'm paying" I told her and she winked at me and went to get the ice creams.

"why did you do that?" he growled. I just looked at him camly and said

"because you need some colour in your life" I laughed and he looked like he wanted to smile to. His lips turned up but he didn't do the smile I wanted him to.

With our ice creams at our table I dug in. It was so tastey and sweet. Zero looked at his like it was going to poison him. I have to admit pink strawberry sauce suited him well. He gave in though and picked his spoon and tasted. I waited for the verdict that was sure to come, its horrible yuki, yuki you have a bad taste, yuck... But he didn't say anything. He looked up to me and he smiled a crooked smile with the spoon dipping in the ice cream for another go. I laughed.

"see doest hurt to try something new does it"

he rolled his eyes at me and laughed and we ate our ice creams happily. We got out of the shop and started walking home. My belly felt to full but I ignored it, it was still the best ice cream ever. Zero was holding most of the bags and he was walking behind me this time letting me lead the way home. I decided to walk through the woods and along the small dry dirt path instead of following the road it was a better view.

At least that's what I thought until I tripped over a tree root and landed on my knees. My knees stung and made my eyes water slightly. I heard zero drop his bags and run over.

"yuki are you okay?" I looked up to him going red in the face and he handed me his hand to get up.

"fine, fine just didn't see the tree root"

He laughed at me. "its not that funny" I told him feeling a bit annoyed. He laughed again. He was actually laughing. I mean really laughing not just pretending or chuckling he was laughing eyes crinkled and his teeth showing as he smiled. He looked so much younger. He's only 17 but being in his presence for so long makes you think he's older. Not now though.

"as much as it is nice to see u laugh it really isn't nice to laugh at my sore knees"

"I wasn't laughing at your sore knees yuki" he smiled and touched the corner of my mouth. My heart fluttered wildly and strangely and it made the ice cream eating seem like a bad idea.

He then wiped at my mouth and showed me his finger there was chocolate sause there. "haha that's what I was laughing at" he smiled. And I couldn't help smile back even though it made me feel beat foot red again. He stopped laughing and then licked his finger.

"maybe you should try the chocolate one next time?" I asked him

"maybe I should"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A promise

We got back to the class room just in time for detention. The teacher was already there waiting for us. His eyes angry slits as soon as he spotted us heading for the door.

"you got here finally then huh. Sit down now. Cross you over in that seat you over there" he pointed at our seats zero's was over the other side of the class room. I couldn't help but start sweating at the thought that he really did think we were up to things yesterday. I sat down expecting to be doing work or lines but he handed us none. He just sat on his desk typing at his lap top not taking notice of us. Great so we didn't even have paper to doodle on. Id remembered my pen this time as well. I looked out the window and tried to occupy my mind watching the sun go down. There always was a good view from the second floor.

I looked over to zero he too was watching the sun. Maybe he was thinking about the last time he would see it. If he turned completely level E the sun would start to bother him and he'd sleep in the day that's if he wasn't out hunting down people. It made me cringe because I never wanted to see him like that. Maybe that's why he slept in class which he rarely ever does. I hoped not so badly. I even crossed my fingers under the desk.

There was a bang outside in the corridor and the teacher looked up at us as if we were the cause of it. He walked over to the door opening it and inspected.

"ah ill be back in a minute. Don't you two dare leave" he stormed of.

"what was that all about?" I asked zero. He shrugged but it didn't really look like he was listening anyway. He was still staring at the sun watching it slowly disappearing. He talked to me with out looking away from it.

"yuki I need you to do something for me"

His words shocked me some, they sounded intense. I was concerned but wanted to no what I could possibly do to help him. After all that is what I've wished for.

"ill do anything for you!"

"when the time comes.." He paused then carried on. His features were unreadable. Ghost like. "when I turn completely into a level E state and nothing can help me, I,, I want you to be the only one"

"the only one? And wait zero you might not even get to that state its still not certain, it will never be certain but we have to keep trusting yourself that it wont" he looked away from the window at me his, eyes determined and very focused his brows lower over his eyes with concentration.

"I want you to be the only one to stop me. I don't want anyone else to put me down. Only you Yuki it has to be just you." he pulled something out of his pocket and it shined in the remaining light. It was a small gun small. It wasn't a normal gun. It was an anti vampire weapon it could only be used to harm vampires humans were completely safe from it. It reminded me of zeros sliver gun complete with chain that he always hid in his inside pocket of his blazer. It was a miniature version of his.

"what, what are you saying?"

He didn't even think about my answer. "I want you to kill me yuki. When I get to that state I want only you to kill me. Please. Please do this for me. Its the only thing I ask of you"

He wanted me to kill him. How could I kill him. He's been my friend for such a long time and I've lived with him and the chairman most of my life. He was my friend and my family. And most of all he was apart of me that I couldn't live without

"zero how can I do that I can't I can't I.."

He raised his hand to stop me talking.

"please yuki, I don't want to become that monster I don't want to kill humans. Please stop me before that happens. Promise me as soon as I turn into that state you will put an end to it. Do it for me yuki please." his words sliced up my heart like thousands of tiny razor blades. They were tiny but vast in cutting. But instead of crying like I wanted to I stopped the tears from escaping and I nodded at him. It was my duty to protect the day class I was a guardian of the school, and zero had never asked me for a thing in his life. He'd never asked anyone for a thing ever in fact. He was asking now and the kind thing to do would be to accept.

"ill do it." I was glad my voice didn't stutter but one little tear snuck out from behind my eye and streaked down my face. He stood up and walked towards me the gun lying in his hands. He put it into my pocket. And I stood up looking into his eyes.

"I promise zero"

He nodded at me and wiped the disobedient tear from my face. He then hugged me. I wasn't expecting it and my breath caught a little. He was hugging me fiercely as if he was saying goodbye and it scared me so much because I didn't want it to be goodbye. What if he new he was changing already, what if he felt it coming on but just didn't tell me. But I shut up my feelings and hugged him back as hard as I could. If this was the last time I ever hugged him id remember it and make it worth remembering.

"thank you" he said into my ear. "thank you" My heart skipped faster then it ever had before. From fear from joy that I could help him even if it was a horrible way to help and from the fact that zero was letting me so close to him, letting me be there for him.

He let go which felt all to soon for me and walked back over to his seat.

"you better sit down" I gave him a puzzled look but sat, and at that moment the teacher walked back into the room. Zero must of heard him with his higher senses and all. I was glad he did so we wouldn't get into even more trouble. And I don't think another detention would be any good for us both.

"right you can leave now." I raised my eye brows at the teacher. We were free so early. I noticed his head looked sweaty and he was breathing hard. But I didn't want to question it and we both left him sitting there at his desk.

I took a massive gulp of the fresh night air. It felt crisp and cold and it felt like I had been underwater until now. "im so glad were out!" I sighed looking up at the moon. It was covered by Smokey clouds but it was still bright.

"I guess so" zero was looking up to the moon aswell his face looked smoother after me promising him. "im going for a walk" he turned towards the trees away from the building were the shadows were darkest. I watched him leave with out saying anything it was obvious he wanted to be alone. I watched him till he disappeared into the distance. I felt weird. Like I was missing him already. But I knew I was apart of him now. I was his keeper. The keeper of his death. I felt The coldness of the gun in my pocket. The ticking bomb waiting for its time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Betrayal

The next day was dull. The clouds looked heavy in the sky, ready to burst. But that didn't stop me from walking around the grounds. I hadn't done anything all day. Just sat on my bed and stared, watched some TV, read quite a lot. I was just to bored. I even talked to the chairman for a bit. Zero hadn't turned up since last night. I even snuck into the boys dormitory to check his room. A big part of me felt incomplete knowing the fact that zero wanted to stay alone and hidden. I wanted to see him. I wanted to make sure he was still okay. The promise I made still felt raw and my insides hurt when thinking about it. The gun was still hiding in my pocket pressed tightly against my side.

But walking helped the thinking. It helped make my mind less foggy. Id already walked round most the the grounds. I didn't even take note of who was out walking as well or if there were any wild flowers in bloom in this season. I didn't even take notice that I was about to walk past him until he said something.

"yuki what are you doing?" id gone nearer to the night classes building. Kaname was sitting on a marble bench not to far from me. A book in his hands. One leg crossed over the other. The book looked old and ragged its spine looked useless for the pages support.

"oh I, just on a walk" I sort of bowed to him like I often did when I met him. But this time I didn't really feel like doing it. Not since I had last seen him. There was still some little traces of flame in my stomach. He patted the bench and doing as I was told I went and sat next to him keeping my eyes on my boots. I still felt a measure of love for him though. He was a very beautiful creature.

"how are you today?"

"ermm okay thank you" I couldn't help but sound quiet and mouse like. He was a pure blood and I was just an innocent human his power was greater then mine and it made me scared. He cocked his head looking at me with a smile on his face. His deep brown eyes and long lashes never left mine. It seemed like he was searching me. Searching for every scrap of emotion I had. The silence was uncomfortable instead of calming like with me and zero. He seemed to want me to say something but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"is something troubling you yuki?" the way he said my name felt funny. Like he knew me more then I even knew myself. I don't no why that got to me so much.

"not really kaname-sama"

"yuki how many times You don't have to call me sama" I looked at him sighing under my breath. It didn't feel right if I didn't call him that.

"come on yuki what's bothering you"

"im scared" I burst out. I didn't want to but I had loads of feelings whizzing round my head I needed someone to help sort them out. Yori wasn't here to talk to and zero, well I didn't even no if I could talk to him about this stuff.

He lost part of his smile and took a strand of my hair and twirled it with his fingers. He didn't do it the same way zero did. "tell me, what is it that scares you"

"zero" I whispered not even wanting to say it. But how could I keep everything bottled up any longer.

"has he hurt you" his voice went hard and firm and I shook my head quickly not trusting my voice.

"no its not him himself that scares me. Its the fact that he might loose himself"

"oh. You mean by turning level E" his voice was back to normal but it still felt cold to me.

"yes, I want to help him but there's no other way.. Wait there is no other way is there to save him I mean?" why hadn't I asked him before after all he was a pureblood and pure bloods must know about these sort of things.

"no there isn't" I tried not to feel so disappointed I new there wasn't a cure anyway but still it made me feel deflated. Tears threatened to overflow from my eyes but I forced them back. What good would it do to embarrass myself in front of the president of the night class.

"don't be so sad yuki, he knows his own fate" he looked kindly at me his face almost pleading with me to go along with his words and understand him. But I couldn't. Zero didn't no his own fate any better than I did. All zero knew was that one day maybe or even in the next couple of minutes he could go from acting normal to suddenly turning into a blood thirsty monster. He was powerless to himself. And that scared him and it also scared me.

"I don't think he's as prepared as you think" I told him. My voice I noticed sounded stronger to his. And yes I admit it made me feel slightly better I did hate feeling intimated after all.

"you should give up on him yuki there's nothing left to be done"

"what do you mean of course there is!" I shouted back at him tears hit my cheeks but I rubbed them of with my sleeve.

"do you really think giving him blood will save him?" his words cut me up. They made my head feel dizzy and I had a bitter taste in my mouth.

"he's just going to end up killing you yuki and uno know it. Your scared of him aren't you I can sense it. Uno its going to happen but yet you tell yourself just one more time, this time it might work. He's killing you yuki."

I let the tears freely fall this time. Why was he being so cruel? I had known kaname for years and not once had he said things so distasteful. They sounded harsh. Why was he so interested in what I did for zero, why would he care so much.

"your scared of him yuki, you fear your own life every day just being near him don't you.. Don't you! You hate him because he does this to you, you just want to live normally but with him there he's crushing everything" he scowled at me his eyes sharp and angry. I couldn't look away nor could I stop myself from saying the worst mistake ever in my life.

"yes I ..." I hadn't finished my sentence when I heard a snap of a twig behind the bench. I spun round seeing a figure walking closer from in between the trees. His sliver hair shone in the moonlight. He looked like he hadn't slept very much but he also didn't look so bad. His clothes looked tidier and his tie was done right to the top. Zero had never done his tie up completely. The only thing that could explain this was that he had been in a good mood of some sort,only when he was in a good mood he bothered to do it up, but by the sudden change on the look of his face at mine and kanames conversation this mood was long gone.

He looked at me, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. He didn't hide the emotions this time that crossed his features. Pain flashed across him. Pain so strong that just looking at his expression made my heart stop dead. What had I done! Kaname had told me horrible things and I had just agreed that I was scared of him. Scared that he was a monster about to take my life. It was plain to see that this hurt zero more then anything.

His eyes turned a shade of dark red and before he flew round running in the opposite direction his brows furrowed in anger like nothing I had ever seen of him before, his teeth barred like an animal, he thrust of his tie if it was choaking him and left. I got up about to run after him but kaname grabbed my wrist.

"ZERO!" I shouted him as loud as I could but I had a feeling he wouldn't even want to listen. Kaname pulled on my wrist sharply making me face him.

"forget about him yuki, its better this way"

I looked up at him astonished only now coming to the conclusion that I should of realized straight away. How could I have been so stupid. How could I have let this happen.

"you did that on purpose! You knew he was walking this way! You knew he was listening!" I spat at him my anger boiling over. "you pushed at me making me agree because you new how he would react! How could you do this to me!"

His face no longer smiled or smirked. He looked slightly shocked that I had caught him in the act.

"listen yuki its for the best.. I"

"NO IT ISN'T AT ALL" I cut him of not even caring if I sounded disrespectful. He was no longer the man I looked up to. He was no longer the man I would get butterfly's of and day dream about what life would be like if he were by my side. He had been playing me to get to zero this whole time just to make zeros life that little bit more worse. It was unforgivable. It was the biggest betrayal.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" I made to get away to follow in direction zero had gone but Kaname grabbed my wrist again pulling me towards him. It hurt me as his grip was as strong as iron.

"yuki listen, forget him"

"NO," I reached for the gun in my pocket and got it out. He let go of me instantly dropping his arms to his sides. He knew it was an anti vampire weapon and even though he was a pureblood and it probably wouldn't even kill him which was not my intention anyway, it would however still wound him and stop him from healing so quickly.

"yuki why would you point that at me" his voice was gentle like he didn't mind that I had just got a gun out. Like he thought I was just a naughty child who didn't understand him yet.

"Don't come near me again" I whispered to him with every bit of venom I could put into my voice. I ran picking up zeros tie in the process. I didn't look back, and he didn't shout my name.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The sky was crying that night, mourning it seemed just for me

I ran and ran shouting zeros name over and over. I was aware of sounding desperate and helpless but I didn't care. Zero thought I hated him, thought I was scared of him, thought that I thought he was just some monster I was being forced to help. But it wasn't true. I couldn't even finish my sentence back there. I wasn't saying yes I was scared of zero I was about to say, yes I am scared of what will happen to him but not of zero, never of him.

If only he could of heard my full sentence. With all my heart I wish I could turn back time and finish that last sentence that could of saved my best friends life.

The sun was starting to descend and the clouds finally broke. The rain came down heavy and the harsh blows onto my skin made my flesh numb with cold. Id stopped running. It felt like I had barely any energy left. Zero would never look at me again. He would always hate me. That's if I ever saw him again.

And yet id only just discovered that zero was much more to me then just a fake family member or a friend. My feet moved sluggishly on the soaked earth. The rain wasn't letting up. It was so heavy that I could barely see in front of me. But what did that matter. If I had a chance to save him in any way possible I would take that chance. It was all my fault.

His red tie was still clutched to my frozen fingers. The wind making it flap about looking like it wanted to escape me. I stopped walking feeling like my feet could no longer move. I looked at the tie some more as if it would help me to locate its master. The redness of it stood out in the grey rain and the grey surroundings. There were trees around me and I must of been in the cross academy forest but that didn't matter much.

My legs started to shake were I stood and I couldn't help but let my teeth chatter. The noise was annoying in the whooshing of the wind and rain. My hair was all over my face plastered over my eyes ad forehead. I brushed it away with my free hand. Rain water was dripping from me dangling of my nose and soaking up in my eye lashes. I couldn't tell which was rain or which was tears.

My legs buckled and I let my body fall to the ground. My leg hit what felt like a rock but I didn't really want to check. The ground was strangely comforting warmer then standing up. I curled up hugging my legs on my side. Wishing and hoping that zero wouldn't do anything stupid to himself. Wishing and hoping he would think about things and not believe the lies kaname had produced. But why wouldn't he not believe them.

Wasn't there some truth in the fact that I was scared? I was scared of what zero would become sure but was I scared of zero himself? If I was then why would I find him so comforting to be around. And when danger comes for me I instantly think of being by his side.

I closed my eyes not really wanting to think. The coldness was hurting me now. And I curled up tighter. I pulled zero's tie to my face and sniffed it. I could smell his scent. So sweet but also a hint of something powerful. I wrapped the tie around my hand and closed my eyes.

"yu..?" There was a ragged voice and I felt sudden warmth on my cheek. It felt like a hand was touching me. Tears kept escaping from my closed eyes but it was till raining so what did it matter. Then I felt a warmth covering most of my body and I opened my eyes.

He was there almost lying over me tears down his face mixed with the rain and blood dripping from his forehead. "Yuki what are you doing you'll catch your death" his voice sounded depressed but also concerned. How could zero even hold that for me after everything.

"I don't care" even though I wanted to sound louder I sounded incredibly quiet like my throat just wouldn't let me talk. Reality dawned on me then. "ze...ro...zero?"

"yes yuki its me" he was still lying over my curled up body sheltering me from most of the rain. His clothes were drenched to but his skin felt warmer then mine.

"zero I wasn't saying what you thought I said,I wasn't going to say I was scared of your hate you! im not! I was going to say that I was scared of what would happen to you! Please believe me! kaname he mixed my words. Zero please am so sorry" my voice was still just whispers but I hurriedly told him the truth. I wanted and hoped more then anything that he'd listen to me. "I tried to follow you but I couldn't catch up to you, I don't hate you please believe me, you've only just come to trust me and to have it shattered like that by him of all people I'm so sorry" I cried out. I don't think he'd ever seen me so upset before. And I had never seen a tear roll down his face like I just had.

"yuki...its the truth though I am killing you..." He said emotionless "you have every right to hate me" he said this painfully and it hurt my whole body like i was being burned.

"not being with you is killing me!"

"yuki.. I... wait, you said he did this on purpose?" his eyes were his normal shade but mentioning kaname they had a slight hint of red again. I didn't no what else to say to him id hurt him a lot. He'd started to trust me and for zero trust was a massive step. And all this mess had trodden on it. Kaname had said some things that must have always been playing on zeros mind and seeing pain on his face like I had back then made it unbearable.

"why are you bleeding" his forehead was still bleeding slightly there was a slash just under his fringe.

"I strached myself, its okay it will heal soon"

Tears fell from my eyes again and I grabbed hold of him hugging me to him. He didn't protest he let his body drop gently onto mine and he grabbed me back.

"why are you out here like this yuki!" he sounded slightly angry but his voice was laced with pain and sadness.

"I thought you were going to,, to... Never come back, I thought id hurt you so bad that you'd never look at me again"

he took his head from near my neck and looked at me. We were still tightly embraced and even though the position was beyond intamicy from onlookers it wasn't for us, it was me trying to save his life.

"I understand now yuki" that was all he needed to say but his expression still made my heart ache.

"this has hurt you so much to see that. He's done this to you, I shall never forgive him"

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"you shoudlnt say that, ino how you feel about him its not fair on you am fine" he tried to stiffen a smile it wasn't working for him.

"no. I don't want to be apart of his life any more, all he does is use me to get to you. I can't do that anymore." I touched the cut on his forehead it was no longer a cut just a silvery scar that was slowly disappearing but there was still blood left on his head. It was on my fingers and I put it to my mouth tasting it like a vampire would. It was sweet with a tangy copper taste at the end. He watched me his mouth slowly opening and his eyes completely focused on little blood there was left on my finger. I put my finger to his mouth and he licked it of and then kissed my hand.

"yuki.. I'm sorry I didn't ever want to hurt you, like ive always been hurting you"

"zero you've never hurt me! Don't believe those lies please!"

"how can you not hate me though im a monster, im slowly changing into something like that creature that attacked you all those years ago, please just use the gun now, I don't want this any more, I can't do it any more"

He put his head down. His wet hair falling over most of his face. His tattoo on his neck visible and bold against his pale skin. Looking at it for some reason gave me the strength to say what I new I wanted and needed to say.

"I don't hate you zero...i Love you"

The rain carried on pouring and his head slowly rose up. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. "Yuki.." Was all he could say as he brought his face closer to mine. I didn't look away or turn my head.

His lips found mine and he closed his eyes. I kissed him back.

It was gentle and the rain poured over our faces. His lips ice cold and his cheeks feeling warm. His whole body warm against mine.

The kiss deepened and he snaked out his tougne tasting the blood that was left on my lips. He moaned and I moaned to. I Wanted him like this forever.

I feft the muscles on his back and his shoulderblades move slightly under my hands. "yuki, I love, you..I always have" he told me through breaks of kissing but he still came back for more as if I might disappear any moment. But I wasn't complaining I wanted more much more of him. My body no longer felt cold stiff and lifeless it felt hot enough though the rain still splashed against me. His feelings were flooding into me though that kiss. I had flash backs of every single time zero had looked at me in our life time. And each time he had there was feelings for me. I understood now why he acted the way he did sometimes around me, and why he would always say my name but then not say anything else. He'd felt this way for a long time.

We finally broke apart and met each others gaze, his was intense and he smiled ever so slightly. "zero do you believe me now?" I whispered into his ear. His eyes a deep soft purple. He smiled crookedly as if nothing horrible had happened not to long ago, as if he hadn't just wanted to give in. It was the smile that would save him.

"you could say that" he said quietly. His body was still pressed hard against mine and it felt right.

"is your head okay?" I asked him.

"almost fixed" he sort of chuckled shyly. "I'm sorry about everything yuki.. I think. I think things will change from now on" he told me his voice didn't sound so sure but his eyes told me that he wanted to believe it.

"zero"

"yes?"

"bite me...please" I pushed the hair from my neck and pushed his mouth towards me. I don't no what came over me but it felt like the right thing to do. I was showing him that he didn't hurt me even when he tore into my skin. I was showing him that I wanted him to do this, it wasn't just just him wanting to. He hesitated not wanting to get back to old ways but his body trembled, I had never asked him to bite me when he wasn't even showing signs of thirst,it was a temptation he could not refuse.

"yuki"

He closed his mouth around a small part of my throat and he bit into my skin. I pressed my body harder towards him. And he gasped and pressed me harder into the ground. He drank greedily and I wanted him to. I enjoyed every gulp he took as much as he did. And he knew it. He stopped drinking and licked the line of blood that must of been there. Then he looked me in the face his eyes still blazed red with thirst and his fangs were still long and sharp but he kissed me again. I reached my tongue out to touch one of his fangs and he shuddered hard groaning. We kissed until his eyes turned normal and his fangs retracted.

We looked up at each other eyes meeting. I wanted him, and he wanted me. That was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Betrayal met by passion

We both walked back to my guest room. Thankfully it looked like the chairman wasn't in and was off doing his duties some were. We both got into my room and I grabbed us both big towels. We were soaked to the bone and we both seemed exhausted.

"ill get a shower first, you can use the chairman's bath room if u want while im in this one" I told zero. He looked a little perplexed like nothing was real right now and he was sort of floating on a cloud day dreaming.

"no ill take one after you, I don't wanna leave you alone tonight"

Butterflys fluttered into my stomach at him saying that but I remembered the reason for him to want to stay. It would be due to the fact that I had pointed an anti vampire weapon at a pure blood. He might want to come after me. Although that did sound highly unlikely off kaname. But I didn't really know him did I? He was nasty enough to use me to hurt someone else, what else is he capable of.

I got out the shower and into my pjs I was so thankful for the hot water. My skin still felt cold but it wasn't as freezing as before, I had a feeling that I might have caught a cold from all that rain. But there was one good thing that came out of the rain. And that was zero. I had learnt how he really felt about me and I had also learnt that I was starting to feel the same way about him. Which still made me feel weird but in a good way.

"okay ill be out in a min" zero said as he swapped with me. I noticed he didn't have any night ware with him and so I wondered what he would wear, his clothes would be to wet still.

It was still strange though how everything had happened. He was running from me with hate and pain and anger on his face and then I met him again in the woods with sadness and tears and blood and then happiness as he kissed me. It was all too crazy but I guess that's how life works. In really stupid annoyingly mad ways.

I picked the tie up were I had swung it over the radiator I had still managed to hold onto his tie through that down was fairly dry by now. I cradled it in my hands as if it were something precious to me. I don't no why it just felt like something I should take care of. I sat down on the bed leaning against the head board twirling it around and around in my hands. His scent was still clinging to it, it made me smile.

I was lost in thought. I hadn't even noticed the bath room door open till zero was closing it and was standing next to the end of the bed.

My cheeks flushed red. He was wearing nothing but boxes. His chest and top half bare and his legs. His body was beautiful it wasn't skinny but slender and he looked strong to but not overly muscular.

"I hope you don't mind, its just I don't actually have anything else at the moment"

I shook my head it wasn't a problem but it still made me flush again every time I glanced at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the tie in my hands.

"you saved it still" he chuckled.

"wa.. Oh yeah I picked it up when u left. I dunno why it just felt I isn't this the same tie that you wrapped around my hand when Adio had bitten me on duty?" adio was one of the vampires of the night class. He was a unruly at times and if it wasn't for zero his small bite on my hand could of turned into my small death not to long ago.

"yeah its the same one" he said quietly also remembering. "I still haven't gotten a new one"

when zero had saved me he had wrapped the tie around my hand to stop the smell of blood from the vampires and also to protect me. Little did ino back then that he had already started suffering from level E symptoms. The smell of blood was effecting him badly but yet he was still there only to protect me. I smiled at the memory.

Zero reached and picked up on end of the tie that I wasn't holding and started twirling it around his fingers. I think it held memories for him to.

"i think i need a new one. you should keep this on yuki" he smiled at me.

"so, what happens to us now?"

"what do you mean?"

"well, you told kaname you never wanted him near you, and me and you well kissed, its all a bit, crazy" he said shyly. He said kissed extra shyly and I blushed once again just remembering it was a very short time ago when our bodies were pressed together. It made me feel all hot.

"I don't no.." I whispered also trying not to yawn. I felt like I had walked for days and days and my nose felt sniffily

"okay... We should sleep were both dead on our feet. And I think we should stay of school tomorrow, it looks like you might be getting a cold"

"yeah we'd just end up being to tried and sleeping in class anyway. And I am feeling a little chilly" I got under the covers and looked to zero. He looked back at me his cheeks turning pink. I opened out the covers for him to get in to. He did and he snuggled down nearest the wall. He grabbed the edge of the cover and put it over us. It was cold so I snuggled up closer to him. He didn't seem to mind and put his arms around me. His body was so warm. I thought vampires are meant to be really cold and clammy. I put my face closer to his chest. I remembered it was bare like most of him and felt hot again.

"I never thought this would ever happen" he whispered into my ear

"which would?"

"me.. And you." he buried his face into my hair and I sighed feeling so relaxed. I wouldn't have to worry about night mares coming to get me in my sleep because I would be sleeping next to my hunter and proctor.

"has... Has it been on your mind for a long time? Have you wanted this?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"yes, you have no idea how long ive waited" he spoke into my hair and kissed my head. He shuffled closer to me so every part of our bodies were touching. My legs wrapping through his.

"ive always wanted to make you happy zero" I hugged him tight and then kissed his chest gently. He stroked my hair twirling it in his fingers the way I liked it.

"why did you ask me to bite you yuki?"

"your not blaming yourself again are you?"

"no, not this time. I think because well you wanted me this time as much as I wanted you, and you started it so I can't blame myself can I" he laughed lightly making a joke out of something he would normally glare at and hate himself for.

"well you just told yourself my answer. Its cus I wanted you as much as you wanted me." I peeked at him and his cheeks turned rather pink again and he smiled crookedly at me. This was so new to me. Zero had never acted like this but it was stupid of me to believe that zero would always be grumpy and angry he had to have a balance some were didn't he.

I nibbled at his chest as if to show my vampire skills and he laughed but also moaned quietly keeping me close. His hand found my face and he pulled me up towards him. He kissed my lips and then wished me goodnight.

"good night zero" I sighed welcoming sleep and all the dreams in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Skipping school with out excuses

I woke up facing zero still and him facing me. He was breathing heavy in sleep and his mouth was slightly open. He looked really young and with out a care in the world. I kept looking at his expression wanting to lock it up in memory forever. His face could be seen with out a frown and with out being concerned or worried.

One of his arms was still sprawled over me and his other was behind his head. His hair was messy but just the right kind of messy. It made me laugh to myself. I pushed his hair out from his face completely which was the first time I had seen him that way with out him trying to cover himself back up. He opened one eye and made me jump.

"sorry I was just playing with your hair sorry" I pulled away but he smiled and grabbed my hand.

"you can carry on" he said and he closed his eyes again.

"sorry for waking you"

"it was the best moment of being woken up ever" he laughed. His laugh made my insides squirm all happily. I wanted him to always stay this happy it suited him a lot even though I still found it difficult to see him with out a frown. I kept pushing his hair back taking in his features with out it. His pointed chin and his narrow but long eyes. His skin was perfect. Not a spot in sight. It was pale or what you would say a very light cream.

"why are you staring at me like that" he opened one eye again looking at me puzzled. His soft pastel purple eye.

"ive never seen you this way before, I'm just taking it in" I laughed and smiled. He took some strands of my brown her and twirled it round his fingers like he had last night. The touch felt nice and comforting. I carried on stroking his hair and he seemed to really enjoy it.

"nobodies seen me this way before" he told me sighing happily and turning onto his back. I lay my head on his chest I felt a bit nervous maybe he wouldn't want me to but he just stroked my back as if welcoming me.

It was really strange to be with him like this but wonderful. My feelings were starting to over power me specially over these past couple of days.

"ya think we will get in trouble for missing school?" I questioned him.

"I don't think any one will notice much, besides it was worth it"

We stayed cuddled up for the whole of the day just talking then drifting of at times and lightly dozing. It was such a lazy day. By the time the sun was going down I felt starving and my stomach growled. I got up from the bed stretching my arms into the air. Stiff from moving so little for so long.

Zero was watching me from the bed still he sat up and for some reason he looked slightly sad. Maybe it was the fact that we were both going to have to go back to reality sooner or later. Rather sooner then later.

"hey chin up" I told him raising my eye brows. He smiled slightly back and got up from the bed. He was still half dressed and he looked all rugged and handsome.

"I hope my clothes are dry" I must of been staring because it was like he read my thoughts.

I couldn't help it though. He was so much more taller then me and I had to look up to him. His hair looked bushy which actually made it look styled and he seemed completely at ease. I hoped it would last like this.

He walked into the bath room were he had left his clothes on the radiator. He left the door open slightly. I walked over to find fresh clothes from inside the draws it was just sweat pants and a baggy top. I liked wearing these sorts of clothes when I was in such a lazy mood I was more a girl for comfort but I still liked wearing pretty clothes I only ever wore the baggy stuff when I was just too lazy.

Zero came back into the room with pants on and his shirt. I missed his bare chest.

"im going to go to my room and get some clean clothes, ill see you at dinner?" he said this like a question and I nodded smiling up at him.

"see you soon" he said and walked out the door closing it behind him. I got into the shower soon after and then got changed feeling a little more refreshed and less sluggish. I decided to go and make the bed which was something I rarely did it was a bad habit of mine which yori often told me off for. Yori, I hope she wasn't lonely last night and didn't think something had happened to me. But then again I was always disappearing off to do my duties so she probably wasn't worried so much. Id have to go back to my dorm room tonight. That upset me a little because zero wouldn't be there. It was really nice having him next to me. He kept me warm all night and made me feel safe.

I was sitting in the bed still in thought, mostly thinking about all the home work I could be getting tomorrow and how I couldn't take another day off school and how my bed would some how feel to empty with just me in it. There were three quiet knocks on the door. I went to answer.

"chairman's calling you, dinner is ready" zero was no longer in his clothes from yesterday. He was wearing a white tshirt which had two blue strips that went from the shoulders to the arms and dark green sweat pants, his feet bare. His hair was still all ruffled and mostly out of his face the way I had placed it. That made me smile.

"well yuki are you coming down to dinner or what?" he looked at me puzzled and waved a hand in front of my face.

"sure" I walked out with him and we went along the corridor him in front like usual and me behind. He was acting like he did when he was grumpy or just being zero but I didn't mind because it was what I was use to. Just before we went into the kitchen he turned around staring at me. I stopped also looking at him wondering why he was staring at me strangely. He came closer then pushed me gently against the wall next to us pressing himself against me. He surprised me and in my surprise I didn't even no he was coming in for a kiss before his lips were already to mine. It made my stomach flip a couple of times and made me feel light headed.

He finished the kiss quickly and said nothing but looked at me with out pulling away from my face. Something about the way he looked at me made my whole body tingle and feel strange and alien to me. I thought that he might want blood but his eyes were not red nor was he shaking or panting so I thought there must be a another reason.

He let go and walked into the kitchen as if nothing had just happened and I stayed there delayed at the wall for a few more seconds catching my breath. I pulled myself together and walked into the room too saying hello to the chairman trying to not sound as breathless as I felt. I was still light headed but that soon went when I smelt the food.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The sudden request

It had been a couple of days since that first kiss on Sunday night. I had gone back to my dorm room to find Yori sitting on the bed waiting for me she looked slightly worried at first but seen that I was more then happy and relaxed. She asked me were I had been and I simply told her that I had some duties to do on the Sunday night and so was so tried and stayed of. She seemed to only believe a little bit but didn't push the matter further. I was grateful of this, I mean she was my best friend and I usually did tell her a lot of things but she had no idea of the vampires or about what zero was or is turning into, and I didn't want to tell anyone just yet about what had happened between us. It felt like if I told her it would be going against Zero's trust and since the kaname incident I kept fairly locked up and careful when it came to telling people things.

I hadn't seem much of zero except seeing him in school now and again and on Wednesday night at dinner with the chairman. We had kept quite separate which only made me miss him more. I was turning into one of those girls who cared far to much about her boyfriend and obsessed over them. Wait boyfriend, I thought. No he wasn't really my boyfriend. Our relationship was quite a strange one to simply call it girlfriend and boyfriend. I couldn't imagine calling zero that anyway it sounded ridiculous in my head I didn't even want to find out how stupid it sounded if I said it outloud.

The last lesson on Friday was over and yori had gone to the library to pick up some books for her homework. I was feeling rather tired and sleepy but also excited that it was now officially the weekend. I smirked to myself as I walked down the empty corridor's towards the girls dorm. I hadn't had anything planned but just being off was a plan in its self.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I flew round to face the attacker. It was zero looking at me with an amused expression.

"you shouldn't sneak up on me" I warned him glaring at him the best I could.

"why would you injure me with your ninja skills" he teased smirking his eyes glinting.

"shut up" I told him and carried on walking. I new he would follow. "so what's up?" I asked him. I faced him when he didn't answer and he was running a hand through his hair looking like he was thinking for something to say.

"ermm... Would you like to come out with me for dinner tonight?" he said in a rush. And he looked at the wall as if there was something interesting on it. Perhaps the fancy wall paper?

"oh... Okay were would you like to go?" zero had asked me to go some were with him. This was really weird it was always me asking him or dragging him along places he never had asked me to go with him some were. If he wanted to go out he usually just went him self.

"hmmm how about the paper moon restaurant?" he finally looked at me his cheeks seemed pink and he looked all jittery and embarrassed.

"ive never heard of it, have you been there before?"

"no, but I walked past it on Saturday night when I went for a walk and it looked really nice, so would you like to go there or would you prefer some where well known?"

"nope that sounds great" I was feeling embarrassed. Was this a date? Just me and zero going out for dinner to a what sounded like a posh restaurant on our own?

"ill come knock at your door around 7?" he asked. I nodded to him smiling shyly and looking at the wall like he had done before. It wasn't very interesting at all but if I looked at him id probably go red.

"ermm okay then see u later" I said to him, he smiled and walked away in the other direction. I watched as he kept his back straight and his arms in perfect sync with the stride of his legs.

"Oh my god what are you going to wear?" yori was shouting at me excitedly I had told her only because I needed some advice. She didn't no we had kissed but she was curious.

"I don't no I thought you could help with that" I told her feeling grumpy. I wasn't that good with my dress sense I normally just stuck to looking casual not classy.

"well I can help lets see" she started rummaging through my wardrobe, I had already looked in it five times and found nothing that could even be seen as classy.

"so is this a date then" she smirked facing me and winking.

"what! err no not really errr no" I stuttered.

"hmmm sounds to me like it is. So has zero finally told you his feelings?"

"what do you mean has he finally told me? What feelings?" what did she mean by that zero had never shown much of his feelings around anyone before.

"yuki its been obvious for years, the way he looks at you. I mean i know he's always been so moody but I often caught him looking at you as if you were something so precious he looked scared aswell though like he was going to loose you some how. I knew he would finally tell you one day and here you are picking out clothes to go on a date"

How could she know all that did he really look at me like that and was it that noticeable to other people. But I knew zero and I knew he could put up a mask around him so easily. But then I thought yori new me very well too, and would always guess my feelings even if I kept smiling and acting normal. Maybe she was just a really good people watcher.

"this is perfect" she handed me a very light purple top. It had long sleeves that went narrow towards the end of them and the material was very light and flowing almost see through. It was a very light purple and two ribbons sat on either side of the low shoulders. I had only worn it once and that was for my birthday. Zero and the chairman had gone shopping for it a long time ago and gave me it as a present but zero didn't stay around long enough for me to try it on and show him.

"but its like almost see through" I protested.

"yuki its only very slightly and if you were a black bra you'll be fine. You could always were a small black strapless top underneath but you don't need to."

I trusted her and nodded. It was perfect when I thought about it. Purple always brought out the colour of my brown eyes. And the pastel colour also matched zero's it made me sigh.

"okay okay ill wear this but what about the bottom"

she handed me a flowing skirt that was the same sort of colour but had a bit of black in it as well. It was just above knee length and didn't show much flesh of so it was acceptable.

"okay ill go put them on" when I came out of the bath room I also added a tiny bit of eye liner a little bit of light purple eye shadow and a tiny bit of mascara. I never did wear much make up, as I was always running about a lot in my duties so I often found it would come of anyway.

"you look perfect but we need to start on the hair" she told me while I also nodded. Yori was like me and didn't approve of loads of make up.

She set to work on my hair. I usually left it down and didn't do much but brush through it in the mornings but yori insisted that I tie it up in a loose bun and let some of the hair in the bun come out and spiking up slightly from the bobble. I looked in the mirror I had to admit she did a good job. My hair wasn't pulled back from my face which I didn't like she still had left me a few strands free which framed part of my face. And because my hair wasn't tight but was loose it looked like I wasn't trying to hard and was calm.

"thanks yori its great" I smiled and she handed me my small flat ballet style shoes. I wasn't a big liker on heals and I thought that with this skirt they would make my legs look to long. The ballet flats suited the outfit and I smiled they would always go with anything.

"you look ready now. oh wait part from this" she went through one of my draws again. I kept some jewelry in there and she took out a chain. It was a sliver rose chain that held the schools rose emblem. It looked delicate on my neck and because my top had low shoulders it fit the space between my neck and my chest making it look less bare.

We smiled at each other at her great job of me. Then there were two quiet knocks at the door. My eyes popped open wide and I fanned myself with my hand a few times I felt all scared and jittery. She mouthed at me to calm down and pushed me to the door. I answered it and looked up to him.

(NOTE: I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes. i did put every chapter into a spell checker and also read everything more then a couple of times its hard work and i guess i still missed some mistakes! Okay i am not the greatest speller in the world prob one of the least XD sorry about that hopes i will be forgiven)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Paper Moon Restaurant

He stared down at me his mouth moved slightly like he was about to say something but nothing came out. His eyes were wide and just when I was about to run back inside due to fear that he didn't approve of me he smiled broadly. Yori had hid into the room so she wouldn't intrude so there wasn't much pressure on zero.

"yuki..." He didn't say anything more. But him just saying my name like that told me all I needed to know.

I looked him over. He had a black shirt on that was unbuttoned a couple of times near the throat. I could see part of his chest and his neck was in full view, it reminded me of seeing him half naked and I blushed. He had dark jeans on that weren't to tight but weren't baggy either and black dress shoes. He looked great.

"you look nice" I smirked up at him. His cheeks turned pink but he smiled back.

"Not as nice as you do. You look... Great.. Shall we go?"

I closed the door and we left the building. I could just image yori hiding there beaming her head of to the fact that I had gotten a compliment of zero for her handy work.

We had deiced to walk into town as it wasn't that far. And I was grateful for choosing my ballet flats as it would of killed me to walk in heals and because it was dark that would of also been a danger. I would of ended up tripping up with every step.

We walked through the woods, zero extended his arm and held my hand. I didn't let go but did stiffen with the newness of it. His hand was very warm just like his body had been and I relaxed into him. It was massive compared to mine which just added to the comfort. It was a good thing he did hold my hand because I couldn't see a thing on the ground and almost kept tripping even with out heels but with zero leading me it was pretty much straight forward walking.

"zero?"

"yuki?" he teased.

I hit him with my hand which was still attached to his. He laughed.

"zero, I was wondering, why are you so warm?... cus ino vampires have slightly colder temperatures, I know that there not ice cold like in the movies but still.." I trailed off. It had sounded even more stupid out loud then in my head. But zero didn't look like he minded much.

"I guess ive never been good at normal" he chuckled looking at me while still leading me to town.

I glanced back at him and his smile slipped a little because of the intensity of my gaze.

"what is it yuki? Are you okay?"

"im fine but stop a second" he stopped and faced me. Worry lined his face and no longer made him look young and carefree.

I reached out and touched his cheek. He stared at my hand not sure what I was doing. I then reached up to his hair (which was pretty hard might I add because he was so much taller) I ruffled his hair with my hand making it look like it had that Monday morning. I pulled away again and beamed at him.

"much better, now you look more then nice" I laughed raising my eye brows. He looked at me and all the worry vanished from his face and turned relaxed again.

"yuki.." He simply said and took hold of my hand. He didn't reach up to rearrange his hair and make it fall completely over his eyes like he usually did. But I have to admit I did like it when it fell over him also.

We got to town in plenty of time and I missed walking through the woods. The moon was out and it shined on the trees and grass giving everything a sliver lining. We passed closed shops and then a few restaurants that were open and teaming with people. I hoped that none of them were the Paper Moon restaurant because I didn't much like places when they were crowded. Finally we came to a little corner building that had 3 stories and next to it was a massive pond. I could see koi fish swimming around in it. A garden was surrounding it with little shrubs and bonsai plants it looked like a beautiful little place. Zero stopped outside the entrance and pointed with his chin in the the little places direction. I looked up at the sign and gasped. It was the paper moon. The lettering was old cursive. For the logo there was a moon within a square which was crinkled like paper.

"this is the place? Its so, so so.. Cute!"

He smiled at my reaction and we walked inside. The place didn't hold many tables and chairs but still just enough to make it look lively there were quite a lot of people already inside but it wasn't to loud and it looked just right. The decor was red and black and everything looked rustic but clean. The tables were glossy and on each table there were candles in the middle and also a tiny glass bowl which had a lotus flower floating on the surface of the water. It was an amazing place. The atmosphere was ecstatic. A waiter showed us to a table which was near the back by big windows. There was another garden out of the window even bigger then the one at the front. It had a little foot bridge and more koi fish. Some looked as big as my own arm. We sat down and I was about to ask for a glass of water for my drink when zero asked for a bottle of red wine. The waiter nodded and walked of to get it bowing at us both as he did so.

"wine?" I cocked my head to the side. I didn't really drink. In fact I hadn't really ever drank. And the fact that zero was buying the wine and he had said before that he was buying the meals seemed far to expensive.

"its a classy thing to do" he smiled but also looked a bit nervous.

The waiter was back and poured out the wine and gave us our menus. We both ordered spiced pork with a range of different rice to share and also vegetables. The waiter bowed to us again and skipped off.

"the people are really kind" I said watching the bar staff smile to all there customers and have what looked to be, like polite conversations.

Zero nodded but didn't say anything. He was looking at the floating lotus flower that was in the water. Its white petals had a tiny stained pink colour to them. The candle light flicked over everything and made the whole place feel alive. Not one light bulb was on it was all candles. The shadows seemed to dance and music was playing softly in the background. The rhythmic beat matched the atmosphere.

"its amazing here zero thank you so much!" I gushed. It was my kind of place.

"im glad you like it! I like it too, it makes me feel comfortable" he then started to rummage in his pants pocket and I watched him not really sure what he was searching for. I took my glass of red wine and sipped it. It wasn't what I had expected. It was fruity and sweet but also had a slight tang at the end of it. I enjoyed it and took another sip. He then pulled something out of his pocket and held it tight in his hands so I couldn't see what it was. He placed both arms on the table and looked at me looking serious.

"yuki.. I... err. I got you this... Its a present for , well for, saving me the so many times you have and for everything you do for me. You don't even realize how much you do for me, so I hope this will remind you." he opened out his palm and lying on it was a bracelet. He stretched over the small table waiting for me to pick it up.

My mouth bobbed open like a fish. A silver thin roped bracelet was lying on his palm in a perfect circle. It had four charms that were spaced over it. One was a koi fish handing by its tale it looked majestic and old it was all in silver to.

The second one was a lotus flower and I giggled that was why zero was looking at the flower on the table funny. It probably reminded him or made him think of this charm it was ironic.

The third one was a rose that had a long stem with thorns it reminded me instantly of zero and his gun which was called the bloody rose.

And the last one was a heart which had a small hole through it like an O. It also reminded me of the word zero and I laughed at how cheesy that thought was, but the charm was cute.

He was watching me expectantly maybe he thought I didn't like it. Picking it up I smiled the best smile I could do and thanked him my eyes welling up. "zero its beautiful thank you so much, you really shouldn't of got this for me but I love it so much so im glad you did, I don't deserve it" I cradled the charms again looking over each one making sure I took every part and every last detail.

He sighed with relief. "Im glad you like it. I errr picked the charms myself"

"I love every single one. They each remind me of certain things"

He blushed slightly and cocked his head grinning at me. "like the lotus and the koi fish of this place" he said gesturing to the restaurant. "I just got lucky with those ones"

"yep I love it here so much and we haven't even eaten yet, I wouldn't even care if the food was bad id still enjoy myself"

"so what do the other two remind you off"

"hmmm well the rose reminds me of cross academy but also of you because of the bloody rose. And the heart well, it kinda reminds me of you to because of the piece that's missing from it" I blushed. Did I really say that out loud.

He blushed at me too but he looked so thankful and he took one of my hands from across the table.

"I love you yuki" he whispered.

I didn't no what to say, emotion was filling up inside me so fast my throat felt chocked just then the waiter came to our table handing us our meals. When he had left all I said to him was.

"zero..."

Like he always did to me. Those four little letters had so much emotion put into them that zero knew everything I was feeling even if I didn't say it as openly as he had just done.

We ate our meals happily and chatted about nothing in particular. We sipped are wine and I wanted so badly to take a photo of zero drinking from a wine glass because it was something id never thought id ever see and he looked so comical.


	13. Chapter 13

(NOTE: "lemon" as ive heard people call it (still not use to this site much) is in this chapter a little. I dont like to add much detail to the 'naughty' stuff as i dont really like writting that kind of detail. Id say there is some 'lemon' but its more of the vampiric sort)

Chapter 13: The bloody rose

We had finally finished our amazing food. Zero even offered to buy me a desert which was always my favorite part of eating out but I was so full I couldn't possibly fit it in so I had to pass. He paid with out even looking grumpy about it. I asked to see the price and I offered him money but he glared at me then and said no he was the one who asked me to go out it was his duty. I didn't argue further because he seemed to be happy to spend the money and what ever made him happy was enough for me.

We left after talking to our waiter for a little at the door. He had asked how the food was and we had told him that it was the best, we said we would be back as soon as possible. He told us that they were also open in the day for breakfasts and lunches and they usually did ice creams and coffees as well. My eyes lit up. I would defiantly be back I promised him and zero.

We decided to walk back through the woods seeing as it was such a clear night. And with zero's better eye sight there was no worry of getting lost.

"I enjoyed tonight zero it was really lovely thank you" I looked at the bracelet on my wrist and my heart skipped a beat.

I meant every word but also felt slightly light headed from the wine, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"you don't have to thank me yuki"

He held my hand again because I was even more unsteady on my feet but I liked to think he was holding it because he wanted to aswell.

"yes I do, you paid for everything, even wine! Which was nice to by the way"

"haha it was different and maybe you've had to much" he laughed raising his brows at me. I glared at him joking. I wasn't drunk, I wasn't.

"I have not had to much.. Maybe am a little light headed but that's all"

"okay okay"

We walked quietly. I enjoyed it, just having the free time to think about anything and everything.

We got back to the school all to soon and I felt slightly sad did this mean my night was coming to an end. I reluctantly stopped outside the girls dorm entrance I stared up at the doors like they were evil things.

"what's wrong yuki?" zero asked standing next to me.

"I don't think I should go in waking yori up its really late. I think am gonna go to the guest room tonight."

"oh okay if your sure, ill walk with you"

We got to the outside of the chairman's building. There was a little note on the door for me and zero telling us that he was out on duties for the night. I wouldn't mind being alone though.

"goodnight then" zero said at the door and my heart sank. I didn't want the night to be over. I wanted to stay in this time zone forever and never leave it. Then I had the thought.

"come with me" I whispered to him one hand on the door and one still holding his. I don't no why but I didn't want to let go. I did always respect zeros personal space and had to realize that he had a life that was away from my side but right now all I wanted was to be next to him, where ever that was it didn't matter.

He didn't say anything but just smiled and he opened the door. We got to my room and I sighed happily. I was tired and the comfort of bed was an all to powerful urge. Zero closed the door behind him.

"are you sure" he asked.

"please stay with me tonight" I asked him. I wanted him to more then anything. But then I thought about his feelings and decided to be a better person. "actually you don't have to, I understand if you want to go to your own room don't worry thanks for tonight it was great" I kissed him on the cheek and he felt warm under my touch. I was just pulling away when he held me there.

"I don't want to go anywhere yuki. If I could stay by your side for eternity I would" he hushed into my ear. The contact of his breath down my neck made me shiver. And I hugged him closer to me. His lips near my neck.

"yuki..." He started panting. And my heart beat faster. He was thirsty I could tell. He hadn't fed of me all week and usually he did a couple of times in a week. Was he getting better? I hoped so with all my heart. His body started shaking and his head learned against my shoulder.

"will you ask me to bite you yuki?" I could barely understand him because he sounded so raspy. His breathing was heavy and with every out take of breath my heart beat a little bit faster. I was excited. I wasn't scared. I never felt scared about him feeding any more. It was something I was completely used to, and even wanted.

"please bite me zero" I inclined my neck towards him more and he didn't even hesitate or stop and think he simply bit down. I felt the pain of his fangs reaching into my skin but after that and when he started to drink it just felt warm and tingly. He pushed me towards an available wall space and we both slammed against it. His body pushing into mine the most he could. I grabbed at his back willing him to push more.

He moaned and drank greedily. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more but him. His hands started to roam over me from my hair to my hips to the side of my thigh. I found that my hands started to do the same. I don't even remember actually willing them to do that they just did out of instinct. He seemed to like it and drank even more pressing down as hard as he could. I was just starting to feel a tiny but dizzy but I pushed that feeling aside. It was nothing compared to the rest of my feelings. His hands seemed to always stop near my hips raking his short nails along the hip bone.

My face felt completely hot and so did every were else combined also with his body heat.

I started to unbutton his shirt. I didn't even no I was doing it. Maybe I could of blamed the wine or the blood loss but I remember wanting to undress him. The last button was undone and his chest was bare and smooth against my hands. His hands roamed slightly under my top and the touch just made me want more.

He stopped drinking and licked around the bite marks not stopping his hands from roaming. He then kissed me possessively and I kissed him back. He pulled me with him to the bed and lay on top of me. He pulled away and went down to my neck, I thought he was going to bite again but he didn't he was kissing every space he possibly could. My hands pulled of his shirt and ran over his arm muscles. "yuki" he moaned under his breath. His eyes were still red and in complete lust when he looked at me. He pulled at my top and I let him take it off. I wasn't embarrassed or nervous I wanted him.

He moved down and nibbled at my hip bone were it was quite slender. Then he came back up and kissed me again. I freed myself from him when I could barely breath and started to nibble at his neck. He seemed slightly shocked like he hadn't expected me to do such a thing.

I wasn't biting hard at first just nicking the skin and kissing it. But he pushed my mouth forcing me to bite harder and he couldn't stop himself from moaning. I stroked his back at the same time feeling every single part of him. I reached down for his belt buckle and undid it easily.

He didn't stop me, he even helped take the rest of his clothes of. He pulled the covers over us maybe to stop us from getting cold or maybe so I didn't feel like he was staring at my body. It was just his bare body pressed against my bare body and the warmth and lust and happiness was to much to cope with. It made the atmosphere thick and heavy.

"yuki..." He moaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: the key to my release

The sun was shining through the gap in the curtains and something was glinting in the rays making my eyes hurt behind my closed lids. I didn't want to wake up because I was so comfortable but I didn't feel tired any more. I peered at what was glinting at me and there was something silver on the pillow next to me. I suddenly rememberd were I was and what had happened last night and my cheeks flushed. I wasn't wearing anything but tucked neatly under the quilt. Zero wasn't next to me and that sort of made me panicky but the shiny ting was distracting. I picked the silver thing up and realized it was a charm. A little miniature key hanging from a loop.

"Do you like it?"

zero was just coming in from the door a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and he was also holding more rounds on a plate. He smiled at me. The panic left when I realized he hadn't left me but went to fetch breakfast. It sort of felt weird though. Is this what's its like to be married haha ?

"you got me another charm?" I looked at The really delicate and beautiful mini key in all its detail. "its perfect" I attached it to the bracelet which was on the bed side table. I looked at the floor and our clothes over most of it.

"you really should'nt have" I told him but I felt smug and happy that he wanted to treat me yet again. But he really shouldn't be spending so much money on me. I had hardly any money to do the same for him. I wanted to treat him but zero didn't seem that type of person.

He was wearing just sweat pants his chest bare a creamy smooth white in the sun. He put the toast on the bedside table then passed me something from the floor. It was his black shirt. I put it on without argue and buttoned most of the buttons it was big on me like a nighty and felt nice. I grabbed toast thanking him. And he smiled at me. He looked different. I don't no how he looked different he just did. Maybe it was the fact that his hair was all messy the way I liked it, and the fact that he didn't seem to need to cover up his face anymore in front of me.

Or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to shine and the way his crooked smile could almost reach his ears.

"I didn't actually pay for it though. Its been in my family for years it was my mothers and well I thought you should have it"

"zero I can't except such a thing its to valuable to you!" I told him reaching for the bracelet to take it of but he beat me to it and put it around my wrist.

"no I want you to have it."

"are you sure? So what does this one represent?" I asked him while feeling slightly strange still but filled with awe that he was giving me something so important. But I didn't keep arguing with him it really did suit being attached to the bracelet were it was accompanied with 4 other charms. They all seemed to match, even though each one was different and random.

"well my dad gave my mum this because he always said that she was kiss keeper. And if you'll have me I think you are mine" he said shyly. I was his keeper though wasn't I the keeper of his death The gun was still in my uniform in my room. I pushed the thought far from my mind though. That shouldn't spoil things. I could be the keeper of his life also. I could save him. I had to save him.

"zero" was all I said my eyes were welling up a mixture of sadness and overwhelming happiness.

He seemed to understand what I meant and sat next to me on the bed. He pulled me towards him and he hugged me and didn't pull away while he reached for another piece of toast.

He kissed the top of my head. And I thought about everything that had happened last night. The meal and restaurant was out of this world and so beautiful and then I had asked him to stay in my room with me again. Only this time it wasn't much about sleeping. My cheeks flushed a little and my heart seemed to skip and flutter.

I had never ever imagined that zero would be my first and even though if I did think about it I would shrug it of because I never thought of him that way but last night had been full of passion and uncontrollable lust. It had been perfect even if it was vampiric.

I hugged him after I finished the last piece of toast and sighed. Id never thought me and him would be like this ever. But everything felt so right and just, well, perfect. There was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind telling me that nothing stayed perfect forever and sooner or later something would go wrong. Why did things always have to go wrong, I guess because there needs to be balance somewhere along the line.

"are you okay yuki your not dizzy?" he asked me. His voice didn't sound as relaxed as before but I took that as him being concerned. He didn't sound like he had back then. Not to long ago his voice would be pained and full of regret when he asked me if the blood loss had effected me.

"nope im fine" I looked up to him and his cheeks also looked a little pink. I guess we both hadn't of expected what had happened. I cuddled into him more welcoming the warmth and put my face closer to his. I kissed him then and he kissed me back. It was sweet and tender. A complete contrast to how it had been.

"I love you" I told him as I pulled away.

His eyes turned glossy as if he would cry and I watched as a whole range of emotions went across his face quickly. The only one that seemed to stay there was happiness and I felt complete. Complete that I had succeeded in making another person as happy as I was.

"yuki.." He whispered and we hugged for most of the morning.

A couple of hours had passed and I felt slightly annoyed that my stomach rumbled so I had to get up and make lunch. Zero laughed and told me that he had to go on duty later. His vampire hunting one in fact. He'd laughed at my cold expression and hugged and kissed me goodbye promising that he would see me tonight at our room. I nodded and got dressed when he left. He was gone before I could give him his shirt back. So I folded it up onto my bed and got changed then went to my dorm room.

Yori was there sitting on her bed reading a magazine and she looked up at me mouth gaping open.

Okay so I was walking in wearing last nights clothes and yes I knew my hair was a complete mess but that still didn't mean she should stare so much.

"what" I told her and raced to the bathroom to have a shower. I heard her say something but I put the water on before she could ask me any questions. When I got out and was dressed she was still waiting for me on the bed her arms were folded and her legs crossed.

"well are you going to tell me what happened" she said while a big smirk came across her face.

I raked a hand through my still wet hair sighing. I wasn't very good at telling stories. My bracelet jingled slightly because of the dangling charms and her eyes widened as she noticed it.

"Oh my god did he get you this?" she grabbed my wrist and looked it over.

"its so pretty, and looks old and expensive!"

"yep he said it was a present because I do so much for him"

"what happened last night then!" she gave me the eye, the one were she wanted me to tell her every last detail. My face turned red and I looked away from her.

"ohhh my" she said exasperated and then started laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The sun doesn't burn

I told her mostly everything, not really wanting to but she wouldn't leave it. I left out the blood and biting parts and not really putting in to much detail about the whole event. She nodded and laughed and winked at me. She took it better then I thought.

After my tale was finished she sat there and stared into space obviously thinking about everything. "wow" she simply said and then snapped out of her day dreaming.

"I have to go out soon I'm going to my parents house again. Apparently they have some boy they want me to meet" she told me and started packing away her stuff while rolling her eyes. Her parents were obsessed with wanting her to meet the right boy. And they wanted her to be married young more then anything. She often met a lot of boys that they picked out on these visits but she always told me when she got back that they never really felt special to her.

"I would normally ask if you would be okay on your own, but you wont be on your own will you" she laughed and winked again. I punched her on the arm and she pretended that it hurt like I was actually strong enough of causing pain.

She went out to meet her parents in the car and I was left to sit there and think. I was bored already and felt like going on a walk. It was still sunny out side and looked warm. So I left my jacket on the bed but made sure to take the gun out of it and put it into my skirt pocket.

The air was fresh and as predicted it was also warm and stuffy. I decided to walk near the woods along the mud path and pass some time. The ground was completely dry and dusty and I watched as the dust moved up wildly with every step.

There wasn't a breeze at all and I was thankful when I reached the woods as the trees gave off a welcoming shade. I then noticed a little hill in the ground just inside the line of the tree's so I went to sit on the grass there. Part of it was shady part of it sunny so it was just perfect. I was glad I had worn a tank top even if it was black it was still cooler. And my skirt was light as well which helped.

The sun shone on my skin and made me feel all tingly I could feel it all soaking up. I relaxed it felt like I was at the beach or on holiday. Suddenly a shade came over me and I looked behind. Maybe a cloud was blocking the sun or maybe the tree or something.

I didn't expect my sun blocker to be Kaname. He usually slept during the day but yet he was out and about standing there above me looking fine. His long brown hair fell over the sides of his face. He was carrying a book again in his right hand.

"Hi yuki"

I just looked at him. Why did he think he could speak to me after all this time. He had hurt me because he was trying to hurt zero and I did not like being manipulated.

I ignored him and looked away. He didn't seem put of by this and sat next to me on the grass. He was a little to close for my own comfort.

"yuki please you can't just ignore me" he reached for my face but I dodged it.

"don't touch me please" I said calmly. Sure this man had saved my life all those years ago and I had adored him but I couldn't help the horrible feelings I kept getting when around him. Like there was something not right. Like he new something that I didn't.

"yuki please stop being silly. Look am sorry for the whole well that situation but I didn't mean anything bad by it, its just, its for your own good to stay away from him"

His words didn't feel right to me. Why did they make my jaw tighten and my skin crawl.

"I'm the one being silly? What about you? Playing your mind games and tricks with me!" My voice wasn't so calm now but I carried on trying to make it that way. I didn't want to get in an argument or end up getting angry.

He just sighed and shook his head.

"am sorry I used you to get to him but he's bad for you yuki, he's not the person you think he is"

"he's exactly the person I think he is, however your are not" I stood up and started to walk away. Just then Adio came from behind a tree blocking my path. A prickle of fear went down my spine.

Adio had blonde wild looking hair and shockingly electric blue eyes. He smiled at me animal like. I could see his fangs behind the smile. I turned to go the other way but he moved to quickly for me and blocked that way as well. I sighed to center myself and turned to face kaname.

"what is it you want?" I asked him feeling more then a little annoyed and also scared. I knew adio and I new that he didn't always follow Kanames rules when kaname wasn't present but when kaname was adio was the number one person to be counted upon to do his bidding. The way he controlled everyone around him made me feel sick.

"I just want to talk to you yuki that's all" he patted the ground next to him were I had been sitting so I walked back over and sat down a little further away form him though keeping a space between us. He didn't seem to like this but he didn't say anything about it.

"yuki I want you to stop seeing zero." he put it bluntly. He sounded like he was my dad and I felt really annoyed who did he think he was telling me what to do.

"and why is that?" I kept calm sticking to the plan.

"because he's a dirty leach" adio growled. He was still a distance away but he could hear every word and was watching intently. Why was he here. It made me uneasy. I hadn't exactly had the best relationship with him in the past.

"because he's hurting my beautiful yuki" he grazed his fingers over the slight puncture wounds on my neck. My hair usually covered them mostly but nothing would fool kaname.

"he's not hurting me"

"ha well he is isn't he. He's drinking your dry" adio butted in again. I was really getting sick of him. Kaname gave him a warning look but he still seemed please about what he had said.

"He's using you yuki only for blood"

That was it. I was loosing my temper. It felt like there was boiling water in my chest and with everything they said it was slowly raising up and up. I'm never normally ever a violent or angry person but the way they talked about someone I loved tipped the scale.

"actually as a matter of fact I ask him to bite me" and with that I sprung up with my head held high and jogged away. I seen out of the corner of my eye adio about to make a move but kaname stopped him with a hand movement. He looked like a cat who had seen a mouse and wanted the chase but its owner was holding on tightly not letting go.

I jogged all the way back to the chairman's building not looking back once. I didn't feel safe until I was inside and even then I ran into my room and put the lock across the door. I took a long ragged breath and slid down the door till I hit the floor. I could see black spots over my eyes from not breathing enough.

What was that all about? And why did it feel like it was a lucky escape.

I sat there a while worrying far to much. I could feel the stress. A door opened down the corridor and my whole body froze. I hoped for my life that it wasn't a vampire because if it was a silly little lock wouldn't stop it.

The chairman called to see if I was in the room.

"yuki? Are you in there?"

"hh..Hi, yeah, just getting changed" I lied.

"okay. Well am going out tonight for dinner with the council but ill be back later tonight you don't mind do you, and can you feed yourself daughter?"

I rolled my eyes not that anyone could see.

"ill be fine see u later"

and with that I heard him leave. Even though I was relived it was him I felt even more stressed because with every little sound my body froze and I couldn't help it. I had to calm down. Right close your eyes and breath in and out slowly. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out.


	16. Chapter 16

(Note: Thank you so much for the reviews so far people :) it makes me happy and makes me want to keep on writting. And i update as soon as possible(every day, usually a couple of times in the same night) i've been writting every night (i kinda should be going to bed as i have collage in the day) but i want to get this story on its way so i NEED to keep writting it! i wont stop till it needs to come to an end i promise i wont leave it hanging! )

Chapter 16: Don't Bite The Hand That Feeds You

There was strange noise behind the door. I felt the vibration as I was still leaning against it. There was a loud knock. And then another. And then something that sounded like a shove. My eyes popped wide and I looked around wildly. The room was completely dark. I had fallen asleep sitting up. Another shove against the door and I hid into my hands as if it would save me.

"YUKI? YUKI? CAN YOU HERE ME? ARE YOU OKAY YUKI PLEASE?"

"Zero?" I recognized his voice and made my stiff legs move and get up. I clicked the lock off and he opened the door from his side. He looked at me worry was lining his face and he seemed so afraid of something. He pulled me into his arms quickly. He was hugging me tight.

"Yuki what were you doing? What's wrong? I thought something horrible had happened. I could smell you in here but the door was locked and you didn't answer for ages I thought something bad had happened to you! But then I also thought maybe you didn't want to see me and was shutting me out!"

He let go and gave me hard look as if my face would tell him what he wanted to know. Like the words would be scrawled there.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep"

he looked at me like that didn't help much so I decided to tell him everything about kaname and Adio. He stared of into the distance and one of his hands held onto the door frame but I noticed he was holding far to tightly, the wood looked like it was about to give way, it was splintering.

"zero!" I pointed at it and he took his hand away.

"sorry" he said. "I'm just angry" even though he said this his voice was relatively calm but that made him sound even more angrier and scary. It reminded me of teachers. The scary ones would always be the ones that didn't shout much but talked quietly.

"I'm okay though so it doesn't matter." I pulled on his arm and made him sit on the bed. I sat next to him.

"It does matter yuki! Something's going on! I don't like this. Something feels wrong. There up to something. They could of hurt you...or...worse." He trailed of worry and anger and sadness on his face. I cupped his cheeks feeling his strong jaw line.

"please lets not think about it now, everythings fine" I tried reassuring him even though I myself felt uneasy about the whole thing.

He sighed and closed his eyes as if it would help him get a hold of himself. I waited what seemed like ages but must of only been a couple of minuets.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about you that's all" he sighed unhappily while looking down. I grabbed his chin and made him look up again.

I gave him the eye and it made him smile. It was only slight but it was a start.

"I have a good idea!"

"hmm what's that then?" he said this like he was expecting me to say something horrible. Maybe it was a horrible idea.

"I'm actually going to cook us dinner this time are you hungry?"

His face turned amused. Maybe because he knew I was a rubbish cook. But he was smiling at least so it didn't matter.

"You, cook?" he chuckled. I hit my hand on his shoulder and he laughed even more. grrrr boys.

"Yes me cook! I'm sorry about falling asleep I've just been feeling tried" I got up and he followed me to the kitchen. I went rooting threw the fridge trying to find something to make. Zero was behind me I could tell he was still laughing.

"would you just sit down somewhere! I got this!"

"haha okay, okay" he laughed again then sat on top of one of the breakfast counters on the other side of the kitchen. He was staring at me still. I couldn't tell if he was out of his mood it was hard to figure out. His hair was over his eyes more then I would of liked.

I got out some vegetables and noodles. A stair fry was my best bet. There wasn't very much danger of getting it wrong, and it shouldn't take that long to cook. I started by frying the vegetables. I added salt and pepper.

"yuki" zero called my name and I turned round to him. Trying to distract me already huh.

His arms were out showing that he wanted me to come close to him. I went to him. He was still sitting on the table top which was quite high and him being tall made him learn over me.

He pulled me into his arms and I sighed. I think he was still upset. I could sense it around him. I tried hugging the pain away.

"its going to be okay" I told him over and over. His head was leaning against mine, his hair falling over my face.

"I hope so" he whispered into my hair.

When I had finally finished cooking I nagged at zero to sit at the table. He asked if he could help but I gave him a sharp look. I hadn't treated him once so it was my turn. He sat down and I placed the food and plates on to the table. He looked at the steaming noodles. Not a burn. This made me pleased. He looked back up and smiled crookedly.

"wow you didn't burn it"

"shut up" I joked and threatened to jab him with my fork.

He smiled and started eating I did the same and looked out the window for something to look at other then Zero but it was to dark to see anything. So I had to stare at him and I knew he didn't much like being stared at.

He looked like he was enjoying the food so that was a plus for me. I had actually created a decent meal!

"So does it taste good?" I asked.

"hmmm" he just said and my heart dropped a little. Then he laughed and smiled. "its great Yuki, maybe I should let you cook more often"

I nodded but also thought no that's not going to happen it was just a fluke that I had managed to not burn, well destroy a meal.

He finished quickly and I took his plate and mine away to the sink. He protested saying he would do the washing up but I glared at him, my obvious unspoken answer was no I shall do them.

It was only two plates and a frying pan. Easy. Zero stayed sitting at the table and he watched me intently as I scrubbed at the pan and plates. His eyes seemed to wander over me all the time and it made me self conscious.

I tried my best not to notice how he stared at me and I concentrated on getting the last plate done. I didn't notice him behind me until he was pressing against my back and had his hands over mine. I stopped dead with shock but also with how the contact felt. His hands went over mine in the water. My cheeks burned.

"how am I meant to wash the last plate huh?" I told him while trying to breath normally.

He sort of laughed but it sounded husky and strange. Like there was something else on his mind.

"like this" he put his hands over mine and helped wash the plate it should of looked funny and silly but to me and to him it felt intimate.

The washing up was done but his hands stayed on mine in the water. His fingers kept trailing over mine. They felt smooth from the bubbles and his hands were so warm.

He let go then and hugged me from behind. I stood there letting him but also trying to work out if he was really okay or not. Zero was good at putting his mask up when he didn't want people to see his feelings.

He let go then.

"I'm just going to have a shower in my dorm. Unless you want me to stay with you? ill be back soon its just I need one from the duties I did today" he told me.

"That's fine" I smiled up at him.

He gave me a look. I wasn't sure what type of look it was. It was the way he looked at me when he was thirsty but his eyes weren't red and he wasn't panting. He didn't need blood. Why was he looking at me so weirdly.

His hand came up and he stroked my face lightly then walked out the door to his dorm. I watched him leave and suddenly new what I had to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Simple things, simple pleasures

I put the plates away quickly then followed him. Just as I got out the door he was turning around the corner at the other end of the corridor. I knew he didn't hear me other wise he would of stopped. I crept after him keeping quiet but also going quickly. I made sure to step over the creaky floorboard that was outside the door.

I got outside the building with out him detecting me. I walked around the court yard and could see the back of him just about to go into the boys dorm. I hid behind the nearest tree. He stopped and looked up to the sky. I watched as his sliver hair fell over his face while he looked up. His expression was really strange. He sort of looked worried but also content. I couldn't understand it. I watched his shoulders hunch as he sighed. My hands gripped at the bark for support. He was so beautiful. My lonely vampire.

He walked into the building letting the doors swing behind him. I waited for a couple of seconds to pass before I carried on. There was a breeze in the air. It was a complete contrast from the breeze-less day. It whipped at my hair and I enjoyed it as it cooled my hot skin. I decided that enough time had passed.

I crossed to the building trying to keep quiet still. I knew I looked sneaky and like I was up to something. Well I was up to something that was for sure. I didn't know if it would work out but I wanted to try anyway.

I got into the dorm easily. There wasn't a pass code or key. The chairman believes in keeping his students as free as possible. There a rules to stand by but there not completely forced upon. Being a committee member anyway meant that I would walk in to the boys dorm anyway. If another boy saw me it didn't matter because I had been there many times before doing duties for the chairman.

I checked the landing to make sure he wasn't around. He had defiantly gone into his room by now. Quickly as possible I walked to the very end and last room which I new was zero's. He didn't share a room with anybody. I don't really no why, maybe because he was always to moody that the chairman thought it was best to keep him away or maybe because he was also a vampire and having a human sleep in the same room really wasn't such a good idea.

I put my ear to his door and listened. There was silence for a while but then I heard the water running from the shower. Slowly and carefully I opened his door. I was impressed. It didn't make a single sound or even squeak. Even if zero had higher senses there was no way he could of detected me come in.

Stepping in I looked over the threshold. His room was very plain and simple. So simple it looked like nobody lived here. There was a small book self but even the books on it seemed like they had never been touched. I knew zero didn't like to keep things much. He'd never really thought of this place as home. That upset me. What must it be like to be living some were that you didn't even class as home.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar. I shuffled towards it and peeped threw the gap. The shower was running but zero was still dressed standing in the middle of the bathroom. He was taking his tie away from the let it drop and it fell to the floor. His back was to me it looked like he was unbuttoning his shirt. He started to take it of and I gazed at his smooth back. His shoulder blades poked out a little. The muscles on his back seemed more prominent then anywhere else on him. He took his pants off along with the rest of his clothes and got into the shower. His back still to me.

Gladly the noise of the water was pretty loud, I walked in closing the bath room door over. I took of my own clothes with out him even noticing. For a vamp he sure didn't have a clue I was there. He was just leaning against the wall with his head bent down, letting the water wash over him.

He didn't expect a pair of hands to reach around his chest. He gasped and spun his head around. His eyes went wide as he looked over me and realized what I was doing.

"yu...yuki?"

I took pleasure in the fact that his cheeks went rather red and he looked at me like he wanted every part of me. He turned around and held me. The hot water went over us and made us shiver.

After he got over the shock he said "You surprised me." His voice sounded husky and faint. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. I nipped at his neck and he moaned. His hands grabbed my back roughly. His mouth turned towards my own neck and he his tongue snaked out tasting. His eyes might of turned red I didn't no as I couldn't see his face but he was painting hard and I felt his fangs brush against my wet skin. He didn't bite down though it was like he was waiting for permission. He didn't need it, he would never need it. I placed my hand behind his head pushing him into my neck telling him without words what I wanted.

And so he bit. Suddenly I was reminded of the first time we had kissed in the pouring rain. It wasn't rain water but it still felt similar.

His hands pushed my back and my body as close as possible to his. The contact of his bare body touching mine made me all tingly. He drank slowly from my neck like he wanted to take as much time as possible to make the moment last. I enjoyed it as much as he did. His hands caressed my lower back and suddenly he changed positions with me and was the one pushing me against the wall. He could put more strength behind it then I could which I felt grateful for as I wanted him. He pulled out his fangs to kiss me. I could taste my own blood on his lips but I didn't care. The copper taste just added to the lust. It might of looked gross two naked bodies with blood over them in the shower but for us it couldn't get any better.

His kisses were deep and rough. He went back down to the other side of my neck and bite down there instead. From this side he drank more greedily. I could tell that his composure was weakening. I felt excited by that fact. His breathing was rapid and shaky and with very little drop he took he pressed into me more.

Soon enough he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He came back up to me and I kissed him. Wanting him in every single way possible. He was the only person id ever fully wanted. I wanted him to always be mine. To always be with me.

He broke of and looked into my eyes. His wet hair fell down his face, and the water tickled over his skin. His eyes were a tint of red but I could still see my favorite, the pastel purple. He was smiling at me. Smiling and showing me the love in his eyes before he did anything else.

"zero.." I guess my little plan had worked out after all...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Grey And Black

We ate breakfast happily together side by side. The chairman was sitting next to me also cutting his toast into perfect triangles like he always did every morning. I didn't get it. Why did they have to be so perfect he was going to eat them anyway.

I didn't think the chairman had any idea about what was going on between me and zero. Maybe he did notice zero was happier but he was still quiet around everyone else. But as I've said I can't really complain about that. But how could he not know, it felt to me like it was obvious, like every time I glanced at zero big marker letters appeared on my face telling anyone who was looking how much I loved him. eeshhh cheesy.

Zero looked at me while I was lost in thought. The way he looked at me still made my insides hurt with happiness. He look completely content with his life. As if everything now fit into place. Sure there were still some dysfunctional parts of it, but he seemed truly happy. There was still no dark circles under his eyes. No lines on his face. His skin seemed smoother then ever and his crooked smile never failed to send my heart into a flutter. I smiled up at him wishing that he could hear all my thoughts at that moment.

"Well are you two happy that its half term eh?" the chairman's stupidly song like voice broke my day dreaming. I glared at him because his voice was irritating but then actually realized what he had said. Yes half term. Complete two weeks off from all school work. So there might be one thing better then zero.

"brilliant!" I told him cheerfully. Zero didn't say anything but smiled and the chairman seemed pleased enough with just that as an answer.

"Zero there's a letter for you in your dorm, it looks like its from the vampire hunter council, you should see to it after breakfast, you know how angry they get when there ignored" the chairman's eyes beamed. He loved any excuse to have a talk with zero.

Zero didn't seem concerned by this news, he was usually called off randomly now and again for a job hunting down vampires. Ironic really since he 's one, but he was a hunter before a vampire.

"Okay ill go get it now. See you both later" he left the table while carrying his plate. He dropped it into the sink and walked out the room. My eyes followed him and just before he got threw the door he made a movement with his head telling me to follow.

I found him lingering in the corridor leaning against a wall.

"Did you think I was going to go with out saying goodbye?" he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"No" I lied. He chuckled and pulled me to his chest. I stayed there sighing and taking in his scent. That sweetness but the other part to it, I new what it smelled like now. It smelled like just before it rains when the dust is settling. That musty but fresh air smell. Id miss it. Who knows how long he might be away for.

His lips found mine and I enjoyed how tender his kiss was. It made me think of last night. I had kissed him then too. A lot in fact. But that time they were wet with water and soaked with blood.

"I'll miss you yuki"

"I'll miss you too" my heart felt like it was sinking.

"I might not even be going away though they might just need me to sign something, I wont be very long I promise"

And with a last goodbye kiss he turned and left.

I went back to my own dorm finally and yori was there. We decided to watch some stupid movie that was so rubbish I couldn't even remember the title but we just giggled at all the really bad parts. There were a lot of them.

"where's Zero today?" she asked me.

"oh he's got to do a few duties today, I don't know how long he will be"

"oh. hmm. Hope he gets back soon, I can tell how happy you are being with him"

My cheeks felt a little hot.

"what do you mean?"

"well you seem happier a lot lately so I think its good that you two finally got together" I laughed at her why did she know everything.

I asked the chairman if we could order some pizza for our room and he agreed only if we gave him a slice. We ate them happily on Yori's bed. It felt like ages since I had seen zero but really it was only half a day. I missed him a lot. It was stupid seeing as I had only seen him not long ago but I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Or maybe that was from eating to much pizza.

"How did the visit go by the way?" I asked yori. I hoped that the boy they chose wasn't so annoying like the last one she had told me about. Her parents really could pick them.

"Oh yes, actually this one seemed rather nice, I've agreed to see him again"

My mouth hung open, why hadn't she told me this sooner. Here I was blabbing on and on about my life.

"so what was he like"

"Quite the shy type and very sweet. His names Hige, and he helps run his fathers business"

"wow" I mouthed the words. And also tried not to yawn I felt so exhausted. The sun was almost gone from the sky.

I slept badly that night. I had a number of strange dreams that seemed to just keep going on and on around and around. The landscape kept changing from bright happy colours to complete grey and blacks. The grey and black dreams were the worst as I remember desperately searching for some colour in the lifeless world. In one part of the dream, I was hopelessly walking through a run down building. The walls plastering was cracked and broken. There were no windows in the panes, only lifeless sheds of curtains hanging limply from the curtain rails.

The carpet was old and worn and far to shabby. I kept searching for any sign of a light switch or just any colour that wasn't black. It was horrible. I felt suffocated. I walked endlessly threw this building. But then a strange door appeared. It was old and wooden. Its wood looked splinted around the edges and its light grey tone reminded me of something I couldn't put my finger on.

I ran towards the door and opened it. There was nothing in the room but dust and broken class from the empty windows. The same old shabby carpet worn down even worse. But then something caught my eye. On the carpet not to far from me was something red. I rushed towards this sudden and bright colour. Only to feel complete panic at what I found.

It was a red tie. Not just any tie. It was zero's. I don't no how I new, it was just his. There was specs of deep crimson blood all over it and at that moment I wished that I couldn't see the colour red ever again.

I woke up feeling sick and tried. The room was still quite dark but I checked the time and it was almost 11 o'clock. I got up and looked out the windows. The sky was covered in thick clouds. Hardly any sunlight was visible. It made everything feel gloomy. Yori was still asleep in her bed, and even though I was still tried I decided to go visit the chairman to see if he knew if zero had come back. I got dressed quickly. It had only been one night but maybe he was back already.

"No I haven't heard anything from him yet, or seen him he must be still out on duty" The chairman's words made my mood match the gloomy weather.

"don't worry though he will be fine he can look after himself" the chairman tried to comfort me he must of guessed my mood at my expression. I didn't no what to say back to him with out him realizing how obsessed I was over that boy.

"would you like some tea?" I asked him deciding to keep myself busy and stop moping so much. It would probably get back to zero that I was being sad with out him not around and did I want that? No.

"yes pleaseeeee" he sang. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I could tell he was trying to distract me from zero as he wouldn't shut up. And at first I didn't mind it, it was distracting and it was helping as I drank my tea. But after a while it just got annoying. I stopped him talking mid way and excused myself. Why was I so moody?

I walked around the grounds for a while to pass some time. And okay I'll admit I did also want to see if there was any sign of him. I didn't think to stay inside after what happened with kaname but because it was half term a lot of the kids were outside. Not everyone went to there homes on half term and maybe that's why I didn't have my stalkers following me.

I sighed. Why is my life so boring. All of sudden I caught I strange scent in the air. It smelled sweet. I followed it. It smelt like it was coming from the trees. There was a breeze today and it rocked the branches back and forth and my hair flew around wildly. I sniffed the air and there it was again. It smelt like, like, like him. It was his scent. That sweetness. I scanned the area but there was no sign of him at all. I had to follow it. I didn't know why I just needed to follow it.

A drop of rain landed on face but I ignored it. It was defiantly his scent. I searched some more looking around some of the trees. At times it was going fainter but then when I changed direction it would get stronger. I was about to give up as it had started raining more but one last sniff to the air made me look around a tall cherry blossom tree and there it was.

A red tie lay on the ground.

It looked like it had been pulled of in a hurry. I picked it up and smelt it. It was Zero's. I checked the tie over and there was a tiny spot of blood at the end of it. Why did it feel like I had seen this before.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The hunter Becomes The Hunted

I knew it was his because of the smell and also because he had never gotten a new tie and it was lightly worn at one end. Why was his tie in a place like this and why did it have blood on it.

Utter fear filled my entire body. I ran through the trees scanning everything from the ground for tracks to the trees and everything else in the surroundings. There was nothing that seemed out of place. No blood spots, nothing. Not even shoe marks in the mud.

A tear trickled down my face. Was he okay?

The rain pounded against my clothes making them stick to my skin. I turned and ran towards the school. I headed to the boys dorm. The wind was making the rain lash in my face but as much as my eyes stung I didn't stop running.

I got to his room and pushed it open. It was empty. I checked his wardrobes just to be sure he hadn't taken everything and left. All of his clothes were still there. His bed was made. There was nothing at all here that could help me.

My clothes were so wet I was dripping water all over the floor. The was a noise behind me and I flew round.

A boy from the dorm was standing in the door way looking at me.

"Mrs. committee member are you okay?"

"have you seen zero come by at all since last night?" ino my voice and question sounded nasty and harsh but I couldn't help it. The fear made me irational.

"urmm no I haven't sorry. Is everything okay?"

"please tell me or the chairman if he comes back okay, or get him to come to us." I left then. He stared after me probably worried about my agitated state.

"Yuki what's wrong your soaking!" I had barged into the chairman's office. He was sitting at his desk and it looked like he had been writing reports.

"farther do you know were zero is?"

"Yuki he's on duty still, why are you worried so much he's gone on duty loads of times before"

I felt angry. Ino the chairman didn't no what I knew but I still couldn't help the fact that he wasn't listening. My blood was boiling.

"I found this near the trees its his! Something's happened to him!" I pounded the tie onto his desk making sure the blood on it was in full view and the chairman's eyes finally became stern.

"In the trees? Was there anything else around?" he asked me quickly. He sounded like a detective.

"no. Nothing. Ino its his. Somethings happened to him!"

"are you sure its his?" he asked again.

"positive!"

"Right. I'll get the teachers who haven't left for home to keep a look out and also I'll ring the vampire Hunter council." He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed the numbers quickly. His frown stayed on his face the whole time. I hadn't seen him this serious.

Someone answered the phone as he greeted them. I couldn't stand or sit still. I paced back and forth infront of the desk. It kind of made me dizzy but I wouldn't stop moving. It felt better to move. It felt like I was doing something.

"No that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Did the council send zero an order yesterday because he was meant to leave for it" He asked the question id been waiting for him to ask. The person on the other end mustn't of understood the urgency in his tone.

"what really!" His eyes seemed to go wider and I stopped dead my heart beating out my chest.

"oh. Okay. Thanks anyway. Goodbye" He put down the phone down slowly as if the person behind it would suddenly shout out and change there mind about the answer that was given. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Yuki...Zero Didn't receive any order. They haven't sent one in weeks..." He trailed off his eyes looking glazed and his head hanging low. I surprised myself and him I think as I acted calm.

"That means he didn't get an order yesterday. So he's missing?" My voice was low and broken. I didn't even try to stop the tears that rolled down my face. They were hot against my freezing cold skin.

"But you told him he had a letter?" my brain started to kick in against the numbness. It was replaced by pain but anything was better then feeling numb.

"I didn't actually see the letter.. ermm some one told me I think" he said having trouble remembering. He looked at the ceiling trying to recall. My nails gripped the desk.

"Oh that's right! I was walking past the boys dorm and one of the boys came outside and said he had a letter. I can't remember who it was though. He seemed weird as well like he couldn't really hear what I was saying. I didn't really think it was strange at the time."

My heart beat was so loud I could hear it in my ears. I ran from the office. The chairman shouted after me but I had a hunch now.

I found myself outside the boys dorm once again and I pulled back the doors racing for the nearest door. I banged hard and loud. Nobody answered and I couldn't hear anyone behind it. Most of the school was empty due to half term.

I ran to the next one and banged on that. No answer. I went to the next one this time someone answered looking half asleep his hair was all over the place.

"wa.."

I cut him off. "Yesterday did you speak to the chairman about a letter" I asked him hurriedly.

"huh.. Oh no..But I think Kian did I heard him speaking" he said sleepily.

"which rooms Kian's?"

"erm, next to last" he pointed down the corridor.

"thanks" I ran down it and the boy didn't seem to care he closed the door back over. I knocked less violently this time but I was still wanted and hoped he was inside. The door opened.

"Mrs. committee member?" It was the same boy from before. His jet black hair was short and naturally spiky. He had deep green eyes that stared at me worried.

"Are you kian?" I asked him. My breath was ragged. I hadn't stopped running or talking.

"yes. Do you want to come inside?" I think he knew I wanted to ask him something.

I walked into his room. He also had it to himself like zero. The room was completely different to zero's though. It wasn't plain at all. Every bit of wall space had posters up off anime's and band's. His quilt covers on the bed weren't the usually plain colour they were black and orange.

I sat down on the bed and he sat on a chair that was next to a desk. His arms were crossed. And his brows pulled down with concentration.

"Did you speak to the chairman yesterday about a letter that was meant to be sent to zero?"

He looked at me strangely. He looked scared for some reason.

"I think so"

"what do you mean you think so?" I sounded nasty again. "sorry"

"well...Its Hard to explain. I sort of remember telling him that there was a letter but after it I think I blanked out, I woke up in the middle of the floor in my room." I looked up to him, that was why his expression was fear.

"you remember saying something but can't really remember actually doing it?" I asked him.

"yes. Ino it sounds crazy but that's the only way I can describe it. And worst of all I never seen any letter, I don't understand" he looked like he had a sleepless night and I felt sorry for him.

Suddenly it was like a switch had gone on inside my brain. Click.

"Oh!" I can't believe I hadn't of realized sooner. What could cause a normal boy to randomly start speaking something he didn't even know he was doing and then black out?

Only once asnwer. A vampire.

"Don't worry your not crazy. Someone has just messed with you. You'll be okay" I tried to reassure him. Sure the day class didn't no the truth about the night class but I had to tell him something other wise he would think he was mad.

"someone did this to me?" he mouthed. Then his shock expression turned into a frown again.

"its them isn't it. Ino there different. Everyone worships them because of there good looks but I've never felt right around them." he looked up to me willing me to tell him the truth. I knew he was talking about the night class, nobody was as beautiful as them.

I nodded to him.

"there not normal are they?" he asked the fear seemed gone from him now.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him anymore it was my duty not to.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a feeling the reason zero is missing is due to them" I got up and was about to leave but he stood up and grabbed my hand.

"You can't go alone Mrs.! I can't let you do that!" His green eyes pierced into mine. Why hadn't I seen him around before. Maybe because like he had said he didn't worship the night class like everyone else and so I hadn't seen him with the other kids.

"Its Yuki. And I'm sorry but your going to have to let me go alone. Thanks for everything" I ran out the room and he shouted after me. He wouldn't run after me. He wouldn't of been able to catch up to me. Adrenaline was on my side.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: From Happiness To Sorrow

Running felt like flying to me. I hadn't been so fast in my life. But I knew why I could keep going. I knew why my raggard breathing didn't matter. I knew that no matter how tired my legs got and how my heart pleaded with me to stop moving I wouldn't. It was because I needed to save him. My charm bracelet jingled as I moved my arms in sync with my legs.

I headed to the night classes building. The building looked greater then the day classes quarters. The steps leading to it were made of marble and everything about the place screamed expensive. I ran towards the doors and pushed through them not caring if any of the night class was there to stop me. It seemed empty at first. I stopped for a second trying to catch my breath and decide were to go.

The open room was dark and the sky behind me was slowly getting darker to. I gulped trying to breath easier.

"This way"

I jumped and found Adio leaning against the stairs banister. He had his eyes closed casually. Like he had been waiting for me. He started walking off and I followed him. I didn't say anything. What could I say with out sounding terrified. I wouldn't even be able to back down now even if I wanted to.

His shoes tapped on the marble floor and I found myself counting each step. He led me down towards what looked like a basement. Id never been this far into the manner. Only a number of times had I come into the place to sort out some things for the chairman. It seemed to get darker and no windows lined the narrow passage way. There was a lit torch hanging from a hook now and again but apart from that it was completely dark. The air got colder the further we walked. It felt like we were walking deep into the ground. With each step the more I couldn't grasp at my surroundings. It felt like I was getting buried alive. But thinking about him made me carry on. His silver hair always falling over his face. His tattoo bold against his pale skin. His expression when he looked at me.

We came to a sealed door. It was metal and rusty in places. He stopped outside of it with out facing me and whispered.

"I'm sorry"

He then knocked on the door and it opened within the same second. Another vampire was standing behind it. He was Adios cousin and his face was blank of all emotion. He looked like he wasn't seeing anything around him. He moved out the way and Adio turned and signaled with his hand for me to walk past him. So I did. The room was lighter then the passageway. There were a number of torches lining the walls and a few pillar candles.

I heard the door slam behind me but I tried not to panic.

I searched the room with my eyes. There was one couch which looked old and moth ridden. There was nothing else at all it seemed. Just what looked like cemented walls. I looked behind me and noticed that Adio and his cousin had left out the door. I turned back around still trying to find something. I saw him then.

I knew it was him only by the silver of his hair even though it looked dirty. I ran towards him tears stinging my eyes. He was on his knees his head bowed low. It looked like he wasn't holding himself up at all. Two chains were attached to him on either side of his elbows hosting him up. His arms hung limply.

"ZERO? What's happened to you zero can you hear me!" I fell to my knees in front of him trying to see his face behind all his hair. He didn't look up and my body started to shake. The tears trickling over my cheeks. It can't be. He can't be...

He moved then and pulled his head up slowly with effort. His eyes opened cringing and blood smudges were all over his face. He had a scrach as well which went from one side of his cheek over his nose to the other side. The cut looked deep.

His eyes seemed to not to see me. They were vacant. I put my hands gently on either side of his face willing him to be able to see me. To feel me.

They seemed to change by my touch.

"yu...yuki?" his voice was painful to hear it sounded defeated.

"yes zero its me, its me" i cried as I stroked his cheek gently.

"yuki.. What . Are you doing! Get out of here" he seemed to remember were he was and a tear rolled out from his bloodshot eye. "Yuki run! Please get out now!"

"I'm not leaving you" my voice caught and choked up. "I can't leave you I love you"

More tears fell from his eyes and my heart throbbed with pain. Anger also filled me up.

"It seems you came then" I turned to see kaname almost appeared from the shadows from a corner. His eyes seemed to glint in the flickering light. I glared at him, I felt nothing but complete hatred for him. I looked back at zero and he looked angry as he tried to focus on Kaname but his eyes seemed to keep dropping as he struggled to lift his head up.

"DONT YOU TOUCH HER!" HE SPAT. His voice seemed to fill the empty room.

"shh its okay zero its okay" I had to sooth him it looked like he was ready to pass out.

All over his body were deep gashes and cuts. The blood dripped to the floor making a puddle. My hands hovered over him there was nothing I could do. I was just human. Just a stupid human. How could I save him. How could I.

Kaname sat on the couch that was facing us and he rested his head on his palm. He looked pleased with himself. I got up and ran towards him. My hand made contact with his face and the slap seemed to echo in the room. He didn't even so much as flinch or move. In fact he smiled.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I cringed and tried to pull away.

"WHY!"

"That's not a very nice way to greet me yuki"

"WHY?"

"Why what?" he looked bored with himself and at that moment I wanted him to feel pain. I wanted him to feel all the pain that the world could offer.

"Why have you done this why would you!" I pointed to zero. He seemed so weak his skin looked sallow and it looked like it took all his might just to keep his head up. I could see his arms straining with effort to move.

"why? Well isn't it obvious. You wouldn't listen to my warning. You think this creature is capable to love you back? It doesn't know love, it doesn't Know happiness. All it knows is how to consume you. My yuki." His hand came up to touch my hair and I hit him hard in the chest. His eyes slightly narrowed and he flung me onto the couch.

His eyes glowed red and all of a sudden I couldn't move. I seen it then. It looked like darkness in the air. Moving shadows that clung to my skin forcing me from moving. It was one of kanames powers.

He smiled at me. It was sickly. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to reach for the gun in my pocket and point it to his head. I was capable of murder at that point. But I couldn't move. I couldnt even shout out.

"now you can just sit still and listen." he got of the couch and went towards zero. I tried with all my might to move but the more I struggled against the darkness the more it pressed against me.

Zero looked at him with hatred. Kanames hand came down against his chest slicing into his skin leaving yet another gash. Tears silently fell down my face. I couldn't scream like I wanted to. Zeros shirt fell of him revealing the extent of the cuts all over his body. The skin was black and blue in places. I wanted to die. I wanted to die just to save him.

He shrieked with pain and blood also gushed from his mouth his head hung over himself once again and the blood splattered the floor like the sound of running water. Kaname stood there licking the blood from his nails. Zero's whole frame shook and he coughed and spluttered.

"Yuki this creature has been hurting you, killing you. I cannot forgive that. Not my yuki. You see, you are my yuki no matter what you think. Why is it that you don't have any memories since before I saved you that night ten years ago hmm?"

I didn't no what he meant. Fear and hatred and pain seemed to be consuming my insides.

"its because your memories were erased to give you a normal life. Have you never wondered why you can smell things others can't, or how you can jump from buildings with out getting hurt?"

What was he saying. Zero coughed once again and looked up at me. Blood dripped from his mouth and his face looked bruised but he looked at me like he never had before. Like he was trying to give me strength it felt to me like he wanted me to stay strong he didn't looked afraid anymore.

Kaname clicked his fingers and the darkness surrounding me fell and I found I was able to breath properly. I almost collapsed onto the arm of the couch.

"what do you mean?"

"Your not Human Yuki. Well you are now because your inner self is being repressed, it wont be for much longer, I need you to realize who I am to you so you can forget this thing here." he brought his fist down onto zeros head and his knees seemed to slip causing him to fall even lower. He didn't make a noise though and I gasped that blow was sure to kill him. But he moved again and looked me in the eyes blood dripped from his hair going over his mouth in a red trail. His eyes looked into mine. He didn't blink. He just looked at me sadly. It broke my heart.

"No. That's not true" I stuttered.

He came over to me on the couch and I wanted to get up and move away from him but my legs wouldn't budge. He sat next to me and drug his nails into my neck. My eyes watered and zero yelled.

He brought his fangs to my neck next. And I tried to push him away I even went to reach for my gun but when his fangs drove deep into my neck I fell limp unable to move. Unable to breath. I could hear zero screaming but my world turned black and red. Everything seemed faint and unreal. My heart seemed to beat then stop. It was painful in my chest and my lungs didn't seem to be functioning. My life blood was leaving me.

I then felt his fangs leave but I didn't even have the strength to lift my head up. I fell to my side still on the couch and through my hazy eyes I could see zero chained up struggling to break free. His eyes and features were frantic as he yelled for me. Then kanames wrist came in front of my face. I could see blood there. But what did that mean?

He pushed his wrist to my mouth. "drink" he grunted. But my mouth wouldn't open I made sure I kept it shut. His other fingers gripped my jaw forcing it open. He then put his wrist to my open mouth and I felt the blood flow into me. I couldn't spit it out. I was choking on it. Zero screamed my name over and over as the blood entered my body.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bonded By Blood

When he had pulled his wrist away my eyes began to clear. There was a burning feeling in my throat that got worse with every breath. It felt like I had drowned.

"Welcome back my Yuki, ive waited for this day my whole life" Kanames words were clear to my ears. I could also hear rain water falling outside. And then a drip. Drip. Drip. I looked over to the dripping noise and a boy was chained there looking at me hopeless. His blood dripped to the floor like a tap that hadn't been shut off properly. Tears ran down his face and he looked like he had given up on life completely. His breathing wasn't even. The slash across his face made me want to taste it. I licked my lips. My throat burned even more.

I remembered everything then. I remembered who Kaname really was to me. He was my brother and we were meant to be wed. He had been everything to me and my vampire self had been put to sleep for my own safety ten years ago along with all my memories about my now extinct family.

"my yuki" Kanames eyes gleamed happily and he pulled me into his arms. All the while I was still staring at the boy chained to the wall. His mouth kept moving like he wanted to speak but no words reached me.

"does he upset you yuki? I'm sorry I shall have him removed shortly, unless you wish to feed. But he isn't worth feeding from don't let that dirty blood taint you." He pulled his hair from his neck and pushed me towards the opening.

I looked at it strangely. I could see the veins under his skin. Veins filled with a liquid that made my whole body pull towards it.

"Go on yuki please"

I opened my mouth and I knew I now had fangs that had extended.

The chained boy whimpered and cried out. Kaname ignored him and pushed me into him more. I could tell he really wanted me to bite him. So I pushed my fangs into his skin and the fresh purebloods blood trickled into my mouth. Kaname moaned happily and grabbed at my back and my hair which felt a little bit longer.

Why was he enjoying it so much? I knew my throat was burning with thrist but this blood wasn't quenching it. My eyes wandered to the boy again. And he looked at me and hung his head. He coughed as more blood left his body and his ragged breaths started to become less and less. The smell of his blood made me hungry. But his wasn't meant to be pure.

Kaname moaned again and gasped with each drink. Then he became rigid.

"okay yuki that's enough" he went to try and pry me off but I was too strong with all the new life blood in me. I took more and more of his and he started to shout.

"Yuki come on stop now, that's enough! THAT'S ENOUGH"

I ignored him and carried on and I felt him get weaker and weaker. Zero looked up then and he didn't seem to understand what was happening but I did.

Kaname finally pushed me from him but he had been almost sucked dry. I felt bloated but my thirst was still raging, his blood had given me nothing only more strength.

"yuki.." He said looking at me funnily. Then he smiled he thought I was just being a new born vampire to eager. Little did he know.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny gun. It felt flimsy in my now strong grip. I pointed it to him. And his expression completely changed.

"yuki? What?.. What are you doing don't be silly?" he laughed.

"Did you really think my feelings would change finding out the truth?"

my voice was completely strong with venom. The air seemed to ripple around us. Zero's eyes popped wide did he realize yet?

"What?" his voice was shaky and worried he knew how strong I now was, filled with his blood and my very own pureblood that had awakened.

"I may now know my past but that hasn't changed anything only my species. I feel the same I did when I walked through that door." I looked over to zero and he looked back I knew he knew I was speaking the truth. We were connected by blood, by love, by all the good things in life.

"But Yuki were meant to be together. You can't leave me. I wont let you" he stood up staring at me the darkness around him stirred once more and pulsed around him. I stood up.

"You don't have a choice anymore. If you wanted me back with you that much you could of told me the truth with out destroying everything around you. Did you really think that I would love you again after doing this to him" Kaname looked to zero as I said this and he looked completely and utterly raged.

Zero looked the opposite he seemed to be happy somehow admits the cuts and bruises.

"I will never allow this to happen" he then went to go towards zero. But I pulled the gun to the side of his head and he stopped moving.

"I don't want to kill you, but if you go near him I will"

"you will never kill me" he spat at me and launched himself for zero. Zero tried moving but the chains brought him back down and he yelled out in pain as the cut on his chest stung with the movement.

At lightening speed my hand hooked Kanames neck and I flung him to the other side of the room. While he fell threw the air I raised my hand up and pulled the trigger. The gun burst to life. The bullet hit his heart before his body hit the floor.

The room went quiet and I looked at his body sprawled out in the dust. I didn't no weather he was dead that easily or not but with his blood loss it could be possible. I walked over to zero and knelt besides him. My neck didn't hurt anymore, there weren't even any puncture wounds or scars.

Zero looked at me completely silent. I touched the chains with my nails and they sliced in two . I caught his body as it fell towards the ground. His head was on my lap and he was looking up to me as I supported his body weight.

"Yuki?" his voice was weak and strained but he managed to smile.

"Yuki, are you still.. You?"

"Yes zero I'm still me, I'm not any different except maybe a little bit stronger, and the fact that I love you more then I ever did before."

Tears fell from his eyes again and he closed them exhausted. I cried to. I had done it. I had saved him. I had found out the truth about my past and everything could be fixed again. But also I was loosing him. He was dying in my arms with every blood curdling breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Humanity Isn't A Species Its A State Of Mind

"Zero? please, please stay awake" i was afraid that if he fell asleep he would never wake up again. His body had been beaten so destructively that i wasn't sure he would recover. It wasn't just the cuts on the outside and the bruises and blood loss but what had happened on the inside. He was vomiting blood which meant only one thing. he had internal bleeding.

His eyes fluttered open. He was trying so hard. My heart ached.

"I'm..sorry,, Yuki.. I never .. wanted you to get hurt" he struggled with his words but yet he still tried to smile at me as if to comfort me in some way.

"You have never hurt me, never! you never will." i cradled him hoping and wishing that there was some way of saving him. He felt so cold in my arms. Zero's body temperature had always felt warmer then my own but now it was below freezing. He was a vampire cliche. His eyes slowly started to drop again.

"Zero please, I know its really hard but try to stay awake please try" I let the tears freely fall down my face. If i lost him what could I do? I was nothing with out him. He carried on trying to look at me but his pupils kept going out of focus. How much longer could he last?

There was a noise behind me and i turned around trying not to unsettle Zero's body to much. The body on the floor was no longer there but standing in front of the couch. Blood ran from his chest seeping in massive trails. Kaname wasn't dead but he seemed about ready too.

My heart stopped. He sludged towards us his fangs barred. He didn't care that i was Yuki any more he just wanted to kill. His eyes weren't red with blood lust and thirst they were black with rage. I wanted to go for him again to keep him away from zero but I was still supporting zeros weight. I could of moved fast, and quickly attacked him then came back but it was too late.

Zero gasped and his ragged breaths stopped i looked frantically about trying to work out how to fix this but the darkness kaname had set on us was more powerful then ever its sticky branch like hands were keeping our bodies from moving. It was hard to think. Hard to feel.

"I told you i wont be killed.." he leapt towards us his fangs fully extended. His mouth open ready to slice. His hands and fingers looked more like long claws. I knew there was no escape for us. We were going to both die. But at least we would die together. Zero's breathing had stopped but his eyes stayed looking at me. I didn't no weather he could see me or not. With effort i put my body over his trying the best i could to protect him. I waited... within seconds i would be ripped to shreds. I closed my eyes wishing that i could of at least kissed Zero's lips one last time.

I waited...the seconds ticked by.

I opened my eyes to the sound of zero breathing again. i realized the darkness that was around us was starting to lift. But his breaths were still too ragged to make me relieved. It felt like the darkness wasn't giving up easily though, it latched onto us the best it could but i felt it finally sweep away. Like a shadow that belonged to someone else. Weight was lifted of our chests.

My hands hovered over him checking him. He carried on breathing still. I turned around and kaname was standing there in a frozen stance like he had been about to pounce. His eyes were completely vacant and blank.

I thought this was some form of trick to catch me off guard, why hadn't he carried on towards us. Why was he standing so stiff. He then started to disintegrate and form to dust. It was weird to watch, it was like he had never existed. His body just looked like ash, showing him for what he really was. I thought that maybe I would feel at least a little bit sad seeing him die in front of me but as cruel as it sounds i didn't. I actually wanted to laugh as his face was next to disappear. He may of been my brother and my meant to be husband but the moment he had decided hurt the people around me was the moment I no longer cared for him.

As the thick dust rose up into the air It revealed a boy with jet black, naturally spiky hair standing behind were his corpse had been holding zero's bloody rose Gun Up, arms extended. His fingers were pressed tightly around it. The chain that Zero attached it with to his blazer pocket was swinging from side to side.

"Kain?"

He was breathing hard and sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked a lot paler since the last time i had saw him but his expression held nothing but determination. He looked completely brave.

"yuki zero.." he said.

I didn't no what to say to him. There were no words that could of thanked him enough. He had just saved our lives. If it hadn't of been for him we would of both been ripped to shreds. If we were lucky that is, kaname might not of wanted us to end that easily. I shuddered from the thought. But we were safe now. Well mostly safe.

"Kian...How.. how did you get into the room?"

He looked at me cocking his head like the answer was very very simple. "Well when you ran off I couldn't just leave you, and the only place I thought to check was this building. I looked every were around the place but it looks like the, the, vampires" he said this word like it didn't make sense. He would soon get use it, I found it hard at first in my human life. "Have all left. All the rooms are now empty every thing's gone. so there was nobody to stop me at the door."

"isn't it locked from the inside?" i asked him. He really was a strange human being.

"Yep but that's easy enough to break into. That creature didn't even notice I had got into the room. I didn't know if you two had, it looked like you both had like this layer of invisible shadow over you or something. Are you okay?"

I think he knew that I was also a vampire as well as zero but he accepted us to my gratitude. If i hadn't of asked him in his room i might not of found zero and it would of been to late, and if i had of found zero with out his help me and him would both be dead right now.

"He will die if something isn't done" i told him harshly. He ran forwards then and bent down checking zero over.

"I think hes bleeding from the inside" he told me. And i nodded. Zeros eyes kept fluttering open and then closed he was still fighting. But he kept coughing up blood. Each time his whole frame would shake and shudder. And each time it would feel weaker and weaker in my arms.

"What can we do?"

"We need to get him out of here its hard to breath in this place, then there's only one thing I can do to help him" I didn't want to go in to detail with Kain but he nodded. He seemed to be looking me over.

"Did the that thing turn you into...?"

I decided to tell him the truth. I owed him that much for saving our lives.

"No i was already a vampire, but had been repressed and my memories had been lost, I didn't know till tonight" we were wasting time talking i started to pick zero up and Kian helped. He was a lot stronger then he looked. And he didn't ask any more questions on the subject.

"Lets take him upstairs the first room is empty and didn't belong to anyone they used it as a guest room" i told him trying my hardest to not disturb the cuts all over Zeros body. He cried out in pain from the movement. And i felt sick. This was all because of me.

"There's nobody here anymore anyway they all fled." Kain looked annoyed like he had wanted to hunt down the rest of the night class. But his eyes also kept darting to Zero's face. The Bloody Rose was just poking out of his pocket. I found it strange that I didn't know this boy at all but yet i felt completely comfortable with him. He seemed to have this aura of kindness and strength around him.

When we entered the room Zero's breathing seemed to get better, the air wasn't staled with dust and blood here. We lay him on the four poster bed his eyes seemed to stay closed although his face was still scrunching up in pain.

"We need to stop the bleeding from the deepest gashes" kain began ripping sheets from the bed and tying them over Zero's wounds. The worst one was the one that went across his chest. The line went from his left shoulder down over the middle part of his stomach to his right hip. I wanted to cry and breakdown but I couldn't. He would never need me more then at this point.

We started to bandage his chest next we had to keep lifting him to get the sheets around him and even though it must of been so painful he didn't cry out but grabbed onto my hand squeezing it tightly. He was still with us.

"I think we have most of the wounds, now what?" Kain looked very worried. I didn't even know if he new zero personally but they must of seen each other before since there dorm rooms were next door. But even if they didn't know each other Kain looked over zero like he was his best friend. His eyes kept searching his face like he was waiting for him to open his eyes and tell us he was okay.

"I'm going to give him my blood, its the only thing that can help him now. He was damaged by a pure blood so he needs a pure bloods blood to fix it."

"will it work..." he trailed off. He looked at me hopeless. He couldn't do any more and i wanted to thank him so bad for everything he had done but there wasn't much time left.

"i don't no"

He nodded sadly then started to back pulled the gun from his pocket and left it on the bedside table. "Ill leave you now, ill be downstairs shout me if you need me for anything and I will help" he gave Zero one last parting glance then turned and left. I could hear his footsteps reach the marble stair case and i heard him as he started to pace down stairs. He shouldn't have left the gun. What if the night class hadn't of left and came back?

I sat on the bed trying not to jolt it to much.

"Zero, can you hear me?" he didn't answer and my heart seemed to want to stop beating. His breaths were getting weak again and blood still slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Zero I hope you can hear me" i talked to him gently hoping and praying that he would stay alive.

His eyes opened slightly and he looked up to me. "yukk..." he couldn't finish saying my name his voice seemed to disappear. I didn't hesitate any longer.

I dug my nails into my own wrist raking them down the hardest I could. They were sharper now then they had ever been and i was great full when i felt the hot blood trickle down and saw the crimson puddles forming. Even though i had only recently almost lost all of my own blood i had taken so much from kaname that my body was powerfull enough to give it on to Zero. It seemed to me like one big vicious circle.

I placed my wrist to his mouth. he opened his eyes, he had smelt it. Even as he was dying his vampire instincts kicked in. His eyes turned red. The red-est they had been. They looked starving. His fangs retracted long and dangerous. But as i put my wrist to his mouth hurriedly his mouth seemed to close and his eyes dropped down again.

"NO COME ON STAY WITH ME, LISTEN TO ME YOU HAVE TO DRINK YOU HAVE TO"

I had no idea if it would actually save his life but it was the only hope I had left.

I opened his mouth for him and squeezed around my wrist so the blood would drip with out him having to take it himself. Even as the first couple of drops entered his mouth there was still no change. His breathing was getting worse and worse i could hardly hear it anymore and his chest roise up and down less frequently.

Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work. Please work!

I pushed my wrist into his lips more my blood was flowing into him but he didn't move. "Zero come on drink... zero?...ZERO?" I shook him forcefully but he didn't make a sound.

His chest rose up once and then back down but didn't repeat itself. He had taken his last breath.

"No.. Zero please don't give up, you cant do this you have to try" i whispered at him the tears escaping me. It seemed useless talking to his hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and i shivered violently.

He wasn't waking up he would never wake up. I would never hear his voice again. Or see his purple eyes glinting or the frown he pulled when the chairman made a really bad joke. Or how he showed his crooked smile just for me. Or the way he said he loved me whilst looking slightly red in the face but meaning every word. Or how his breathing would get faster and i could hear his heartbeat speed when he kissed me. All of them things would never happen again. The person who had been involved for most of my life now wouldn't be in it anymore. Why was that so hard to understand?...

(NOTE! : Please carry on reading this isn't the end! thank you to everyone for the reviews i really like how most of you are excited to read on because its the same for me even i don't no whats going to happen! Im sort of making it up as i go along, i mean i do have a few ideas before hand but i mostly make up the content of the chapters as i go.. ive really enjoyed writing all of these chapters but i have to say this chapter just now was one of the hardest it just didnt flow for me as easily as the others, i hope that doesn't show in the writing to much.. please read on updating soon as, OH and sorry for slower update had alot of problems with my spell checker programes! They seem to want to keep dying on me)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Red Rain

My head lay on his shoulder. His shoulder which felt cold and lifeless.

It seemed there were no more tears left to cry. My sobs were dry and hollow. My insides felt like lead. My legs felt like they would never lift me again. My wrist still lay above his open mouth. The blood dripped now and again but my skin was healing itself already.

He didn't need the blood now anyway. It was of no use now to anybody. Not even to me. Not with out him.

His silver hair was in my eyes and I could smell it. I kept breathing it in. Again and again. Telling myself to remember what it smelt like. Id never smell the same thing again.

Id never feel his smooth skin hot against mine.

"zero..." My horse voice was useless to his ears that wouldn't hear. But I whispered his name anyway. I wish it would of ended differently, if it had to have ended. He didn't die by my hand like I had promised. He'd died by that monster. My promise would forever be unmade.

"why?..." My question would stay unanswered.

I closed my eyes trying to think of his voice but the more I tried to remember it exactly the more and more it slipped away already.

My heart felt like it was actually breaking. Like I could actually feel the flesh tearing apart. It would turn to dust next. Turn to a black nothing. My black little heart. I listened to it beating. The thud in my empty chest.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

A sound that has no meaning. No purpose. It just doesn't Know how to stop.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

What a pointless sound.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Why wont it be quiet against my aching ears.

Thud. Thud. THUD!

Please stop. I've had enough already.

Thud. THUD! THUD!

I started to imagine while scrunching up my eyes that zero started to feel warm against me again. Only slightly but it felt good in my dream. I imagined how his lips might feel against my wrist. How his shoulder would twitch only enough for me to notice.

I could just feel his lips tighten over were my almost healed cut was. His tongue lightly snaking out like it use too tasting me.

I couldn't help but talk out loud wishing that my dream would be the real world.

"I wish you were here zero..." I called softly to the soul that wasn't there.

A breeze ruffled my hair and tickled my neck and ears. I ignored it. It didn't matter.

There it was again ruffling my hair like a playful wind. Please stop I don't want to remember or open my eyes.

It was stronger now I had to look up regretfully. All I could see was his hair which I had hid into but I felt a breeze again. That's when it dawned on me that it wasn't a breeze. It was breath. Hot. Alive. Breathing. A regular thud?

I let my head slowly rise. My eyes searching the sure to be lifeless face of the only person I had ever loved. Except it wasn't as lifeless as before. There looked to be some colours in his cheeks. My eyes caught the movement of his chest slowly starting to move.

"Z...ze...zer...zero?"

His lips seemed to close over my wrist more.

He was alive?

"Zero!"

His arm twitched. And he let out another breath. It was small and no were near normal but it was breath all the same. He was breathing. My Zero was breathing.

His mouth closed yet tighter around my wrist and I felt two fangs drive deep into the skin. There was no pain there. I was to numb to feel it.

But what if he wasn't zero anymore. What if the only reason he was breathing and alive again was because of the blood kicking in his vampire self not actually zero. But did that really matter so much? If there was a small chance of seeing his face alive and well again I would take that chance.

His was drinking the blood on his own now. Quickly. His hands rose up, they had been rigid before. He pressed my wrist closer to his mouth. I waited not knowing what to say or do. Just waiting.

His eyes slowly opened.

The red eyes.

They looked out of focus at first like he couldn't see anything at all but then they started to become clear, and I watched as he looked around the room and then to my wrist and then to my face.

"Zero?" Tears rolled out from my eyes and I felt really strange. My insides still felt hollow but my heart no longer hurt.

He broke away from my wrist. His fangs still extended they looked a lot longer then they use to. Sharper. Deadlier.

"Yuki..." He sighed. He started to take large gulps of air his chest moving up and down each time.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. It was the same voice. The exact same.

"Zero... Your alive... But you... I thought... You did..." I couldn't even tell him the sentence. He had just died and then came back. The only explanation was that my small drops of blood had taken a bit longer to get into his system.

"Yuki.." Tears fell out of his own red eyes. I checked the cuts on his body and each one was no longer there apart from the one that went across his nose and the one across his chest.

"Yuki, you saved me, you saved me" he repeated. His voice was a little quiet and strangled sounding.

I couldn't answer him my throat was choked. I loved him more then he knew.

"Yuki. Yuki." He kept saying my name as if he was trying to prove it really was him. His breaths seemed normal and even again. And I relaxed a little onto the bed. I felt exhausted.

"what happened?"

I told him about kaname and about how Kain had charged to our rescue like something out of a fairy tale. Our knight in no armour.

"Kian?...the kid who's room is next to mine?"

"yes, do you know him well?"

"not really. I just know that he keeps himself to himself. I've never had to bother to tell him off on duty." Zeros voice seemed so loud and alive that I really felt like I was still dreaming about him. I couldn't take my eyes of him. I couldn't. I never wanted to loose him again. And it was weird that we were having a conversation like normal.

"I'm so glad your here" I choked trying to hold back the tears so that they wouldn't blur my eyes. He smiled his crooked smile at me, like nothing had just happened and his hand came up behind my head pulling me towards him. He still couldn't move much because of the gash that didn't seem to want to heal from my blood.

His lips found mine. The kiss was deep and wild.

His eyes were still red but he never complained or asked for more blood. I knew he needed it though. Ever since I had first started to give him blood I always felt like I new him more and more. Like there was some form of deep connection binding us together.

I pulled my now longer hair from my neck and inclined it so that he could drink easily.

"No yuki its fine am okay" his voice was shaky from weakness still. I didn't take no as an answer and pushed my neck to his mouth. He'd have no choice. I had just won fighting against a pureblood vampire older then both of us put together, he wasn't going to stop me.

He kissed my neck and panted. He was still starving. He had lost so much. He must of been captured for the whole of the night and the day till I had found him. It seemed to be still dark outside. The heavy curtains were drawn but I seemed able to sense it.

His fangs found me again and I moaned as he did. The feeling of them deep into my neck was not like it had been before. This time the pain turned into pleasure immediately. And he drank roughly his hands roaming over me.

With each gulp I found myself becoming thirsty as well. I remembered how even though I was feeding from kaname the blood did not satisfy me at all. I had been told once that a vampires thirst is only quenched by the blood of the person they love. I guess it must be true because I kept thinking about how zero's would taste and my mouth watered.

My eyes started to feel slightly hotter then usual. They felt weird. They must of gone a shade of red to match zero's. I felt my fangs go larger and I brought my tongue across them testing there sharpness.

Zero started to slow in his drinking but I didn't want him to stop. He pulled away then and lay further into the bed breathing hard. I looked him over. He wasn't as pale at all. And his cheeks now looked slightly pink. His skin was no longer a horrible sallow colour but the cream I liked so much. I checked the gash along his chest under the bandages.

It was healed but still there. It had formed into a scar. A silver line that seemed to want to stay. Usually scars disappeared when being a vampire once they had fed but for some reason it seemed unmovable. I looked to his face and the small line that went from the starting point to the side of his nose to the other side was still there. It looked red like it was still a cut but I brushed my fingers over it and it was completely healed. The scars didn't make him look rough though. They made him look handsome and brave.

"I guess these don't want to leave me" he said looking at the scar and also feeling the one on his face.

"they actually suit you though" I told him. He smiled at me but his eyes dropped a little. He needed to rest.

"can you call Kain up please, I want to speak with him" his sudden request had me taken aback. I had forgotten about kain since zero had started to drink form me. I got up towards the door and shouted for him.

A couple of very quick seconds later a sweaty faced kain appeared looking frantic and panic stricken. I smiled at him and he seemed to sooth a bit but still came into the room to see zero. His eyes wandered over him checking him again.

"I thought you were a goner" he told him while shaking his head with disbelief.

Zero didn't seem to mind this comment. He even smiled a little.

" Thank you." he said simply but the words were so full of gratitude it almost made my knees buckle. "you saved us. Most importantly Yuki. I Owe so much"

Kain seemed to blush and his hand came up to play with his short hair.

"its okay. Your guns there" he went and picked it up and passed it to zero.

Zero took it from him and looked at the silver gun like it was his best friend. The bloody rose had always been with zero for as long as I could remember. It always looked shiny and well cared for.

His hand stroked over it. "Thank you. I just wish I could of used it sooner then nobody would of been hurt"

"don't say that, they all came at you didn't they?" I asked him.

"I went to the dorm after the chairman said I had a letter but there wasn't anything there. I thought it was very strange so I decided to go back outside. I had a bad feeling about it, and that's all I remember. I think I got hit with one of there powers. I remember waking up being dragged near the trees somewhere on the grounds then I blacked out again. I woke up chained to the wall."

"I found your tie in the woods." I remembered then that I still had the tie in my pocket and I pulled it out looking it over. "it saved you, if I hadn't of found this I wouldn't of known you were in trouble"

He looked over at the tie as well and smiled at it. It really did hold a lot of memories.

"what did they do too you?" Kain whispered worry lining his face. It also looked like a lot of anger was held there as well, anger directed at the vampires.

Zero seemed to think about this and then he shuddered.

"They slashed me and clawed at me until I couldn't stay awake. They also started to tell me you were dead that they had killed you." he looked up at me then with his glossy purple eyes. "They said that there was nothing left for me now and that I deserved to be tortured"

"who was it?"

"Kaname. Adio, and a few others I've never seen before. I couldn't really see them anyway it was dark." He said the names out loud with out sounding bitter and I admired him. I couldn't do that.

My eyes welled up again but I tried to stay strong like the both of them.

"I didn't think it was you when you came to me Yuki, I really started to believe that they had gotten to you" he looked at the bloody rose in his hands again. I looked at the words that were also engraved on the top of it. Crossing Danger it read.

"I think you would make a very good vampire hunter Kain" Zero looked to him with pride and I also looked at Kain. He was rather tall almost as tall as Zero and was built strongly.

"Do you think?" he replyed sounding a little excited. We all laughed at his reaction.

"Ill go talk to the chairman and tell him everything" kain spoke up again when our laughter had died out. "He will want to know everything, he's probably worried sick I've spoke to him a few times around the school and he seems that type of person"

Me and Zero both rolled our eyes smiling. He was exactly that type of person. And with that Kain strolled of shaking his head and talking to himself. "vampire Hunter me? haha"

When I heard him leave I sat back next to zero and stroked his shoulder gently.

"would you like anything? Something to eat, drink? I promise not to burn anything"

"No I'm okay your blood was enough it will always be enough" he smiled up at me looking tired. He lay his head further into the pillows and I began to stroke his silver hair.

"I never thought that you would be a vampire" His sudden change of subject had me feeling sickly inside. Had he not accepted that fact yet?

"me neither" I whispered. Even though I had only just found out I had gotten use to that idea quickly. I still felt the same about everything. I still wanted to always be by Zero's side and I still felt lazy about going to school, and I still felt like eating a massive chocolate cake. But there was one thing I wanted more than chocolate cake and that was blood.

"Your still completely you though, you sound the same you act the same, I don't know why but I expected you to be different when He said those things." Zero was staring off not really looking at anything. I knew what he meant.

"and you acted along with him didn't you when he changed you?"

"yes I did it purposely to weaken him. His blood did nothing for me" I added. Zeros eyes shot to me.

"it didn't at all?"

I shook my head. "Nope, the whole time I was smelling your blood I was wishing that it was yours I was tasting" I shut my mouth up with my hands I really shoudlnt of said something so unlike me.

Zero blushed red though and smiled crookedly looking slightly smug. He really did act his young age sometimes. I laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: White sheet's Are Not good for vampires

Over the next week me the Chairman and Kain all helped to make sure Zero had everything he needed from food to comfy plumped pillows to clean sheets. We had moved him to our guest room in the Chairman's building were he was more comfortable. I stayed by his side night and day and gave him blood when ever his body needed it. He often protested saying he was getting better with out it but I knew he enjoyed drinking from me just as much as I did.

We both found the experience more pleasurable each time. Maybe due to the fact that I was also now a fully fledged Vampire. Every time I thought about blood or looked to zero's neck I would feel thirsty. My throat often burned threw out the day but I tried ignoring these feelings because Zero was still in no state to give up any of his own blood.

I tired using the blood tablets that the night class use to use but found myself feeling sick when drinking them. I just let myself go hungry.

Zero's scars were not changing in colour or shape but he said every day they hurt less and less. I still had to help him to the shower and help him sit up as his body was still bruised badly. We slept side by side every night, and I would often think to myself he must be getting bored of me always being here with him. I slept at night even though my body wanted to sleep in the day, because I refused to let my vampirism take over my ordinary life. And that's what Zero had done anyway.

I yawned and opened my eyes one morning smelling the fresh morning air from the open window. There was a hint of something sweet and warm. I looked to were zero had been sleeping to find him sitting up his back too me.

"Zero are you okay?" He hadn't been able to sit up by himself all week. I didn't no weather this would be good news or bad. I hoped good.

He turned around with ease and smiled. It just about melted my heart.

"They don't hurt any more" his eyes sparkled at me and he ran his fingers across his bare chest touching the long jaggard scar there with out flinching. It looked silver in colour matching his hair.

His bare chest sent my heart in a flutter. You would think I'd be use to it by now, tell that to my heart.

"Im so glad" I looked up and smiled at him and was totally thank full that he had seemed to recover fully. All I wanted for him was a peaceful care free life but that was just asking for to much. There's no such thing as a life with out troubles.

He got up off the bed rather stiffly at first but then paced up and down the room a phew times testing his new strength. He then laughed to himself and lay back down next to me.

"any one would think you'd be fed up of lying in bed?"

"Who could be fed up if your in it" his eyes glinted again. It seemed he could walk and move fine which made my mood even lighter. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Even when the chairman had popped in and told us both that he would recover very shortly there was still some form of doubt deep within me. I tried ignoring it but it washed over me like a sickness.

"Do you need anything at all?" I asked him out of habit.

"Yuki you don't have to look after me anymore, all better, see" he flexed his arms and touched the small scar along his nose. It had been painful to him before as the nose is a sensitive area but he seemed relaxed and happy.

"Sorry it just feels like everything's happened so fast, I feel like everything will keep changing"

"Ino" he sighed looking at me intently. I wish i could open up his head to hear the thoughts in there. What was he thinking when he spaced off staring at me like that all those times. His eyes went from contentment to something between sadness and anger. The sudden change in mood had be wishing I hadn't of woke up. Did I say something bad?

"Do you feel okay with what happened...to...to...Him" He trailed off but looked me in the eyes inspecting and awaiting my answer very carefully.

He was talking about Kaname. I wasn't sure what I felt about that completely.

"What's done is done, he deserved it for doing those things to you and probably he did it to other people" I looked to the window. The sun was shining outside it hurt my eyes but I made my eyes ajust to it. I wasn't going to let my body over rule me with something as simple as the sunlight.

Zero didn't say anything but nodded slowly. I didn't like to talk about him. I had tried my hardest to put those thoughts from my mind. Every time the light went out and it was dark I kept remembering that little dungeon and the boy chained to the wall bleeding and coughing. The chains hooked to him clinking every time he tried moving.

"why do you ask?"

"I just. I don't know. I just want to know what your feeling that's all" his purple eyes looked down to his hands that were nestled in his lap. Even though Zero had been so close to death and well did die in some ways, he still had managed to put a brave face on and not once and he seemed really bitter towards Kaname. Only now had he looked at me with sadness.

I brought my hand up and put it to his cheek feeling the warmness. I trailed a finger over the scar across his nose and thought to myself how it had changed his face dramatically. At times it made him look bold and scary, others it made him look innocent and childlike.

He closed his eyes to my touch and sighed once again.

"Things have a funny way of turning out don't they" he whispered from barely parted lips.

"Yeah I guess they do"

I kissed the tip of his nose while his eyes were still closed and as I pulled away his eyes opened and he smiled at me. All trace of sadness gone. I liked his new improved moods they suited him. But I admit that I miss the sulky and moodiness that use to be his only mood. I don't no why part of me missed seeing him that it was because I had only ever seen him that way until things had changed, and I had gotten far too use to it. I still loved the crooked smile though.

"I wonder what will happen now" he sighed.

"I don't no, I guess we just have to live in the moment like beasts do"

He laughed at my expression and nodded while trailing his hands over my shoulder.

Maybe it was his touch or the way he looked at me that suddenly got me thirsty.

I felt the all to familiar slight warmth in my eyes. They had turned red. I often thought that when Zero's eyes had changed did he actually see red. Like staring through a red sweet rapper. But that was stupid I could see normally, maybe even better.

My fangs felt bigger and I brought my tongue across them feeling there eager sharpness. I wish I wouldn't get so hungry. Just leave me alone.

Zero didn't looked shocked though. He suddenly looked serious and his voice went deep and husky. "Yuki" He pushed me into the bed more and inclined his neck towards my mouth.

"What are you doing you've only just got better this morning I am not making you worse again" I tried pushing him off but he was no longer weak. I knew that if I tried harder I could rip him from me with my pureblood strength but I really didn't want him to move away.

"I told you I'm fine, I want this. You've been thirsty all week, you tried to hide it but I could tell, please yuki you haven't fed for so long, and well...Youve Never fed from me" his cheeks felt very warm against me. He pushed his neck again to my mouth. I breathed in his scent sweet and the rain smell that was so unique to him. My mouth watered and my fangs felt like they were throbbing.

It was like I could see the veins there under his skin highlighting themselves telling me were to bite so I followed them and bit into his neck. I thought it might be hard and tough to bite through and that I would be able to hear the ripping that would make me feel sick but I didn't hear anything. My teeth went through the skin like a hot knife through butter.

Zero moaned straight away and his body went ridged with the new sensation.

The first drop of blood had my senses in a frenzy. The sweet but metallic taste had me feeding hungrily from his neck. It was the best thing I had every tasted. Hot trickling down my throat. It was everything and more compared to when I had drank from Kaname's His was nothing.

My hands started roaming over his body. His stayed put gripping the sheets tightly and trembling. His breathing was hard and rough and he kept making little sounds with each gasp of air.

"Yuki..." His voice was laced with pleasure.

I retracted my fangs and licked around the area and he closed his eyes tightly trying not to shout out. His whole frame trembling from my touch. I then moved to his chest just a little away from his scar and bit down there. It wasn't as easy drinking there as from the neck but it was still the same explosive taste that had me wanting more and more with each sip.

My hand went down him towards the lump in his pants and he gasped out even louder. I traced over it with my fingers and rubbed against it. His body shuddered. His hands gripping the sheets tighter.

"Yuki! No...I'll..."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Black Sun

Finally me and Zero decided to get out of bed and tell the chairman the good news about his recovery. My thirst quenched for now and my stomach bloated. I was worried incase me drinking from him had affected him but he seemed fine. He also said that he hadn't gotten dizzy at all. Maybe it was just me who got dizzy.

We found the chairman in the kitchen. He was sitting on the rounded table talking to Kian over a cup of green tea. His brows furrowed and he looked concerned over something. As soon as he seen us walking towards them a massive smile erupted on to his face. He got up and hugged Zero tightly.

"MY SON! MY SON IS ALL BETTER!" He screeched.

I put my hands over my ears. Zero looked annoyed over his personal space having been invaded but he didn't seem to mind as much as he use to.

"And how is my Yuki this sunny day" He tried to hug me too but missed as I scrambled behind Zero for cover. To my surprise the Chairman didn't treat me any differently knowing that I was Vampire. And he had told me that he knew everything about my parents and that looking after me had been a favor for my mother.

He passed us tea and we sat down. Kain smiled.

"Up and about then are we" he winked. He seemed to be as energetic as always sitting there smiling his spiky black hair looked messier then usual. He seemed not to be drinking the tea in front of him and that made me wonder what him and the Chairman had been discussing.

Kian seemed to be greatly involved in our life ever since he had saved us. It was strange at first seeing a normal student up and about in the chairman's building but we got use to it very quickly.

"Still sore anywhere?" he asked.

"No I'm fine" Zero replied taking a sip of his tea. He stared out of the window looking slightly bored.

The chairman was skipping around dusting things and left the kitchen. As soon as he did I turned on Kain.

"What were you both talking about before?"

He looked as if I had caught him of guard but he replied quickly anyway.

"I was asking him about becoming a hunter" he said simply.

"Wow really? Well I guess you are good at it, just don't come after us!" I joked to him and he laughed rolling his eyes.

Zero however was staring at him his eyes wide.

"Why do you want to become a hunter?" His voice sounded cold.

Kain caught onto his mood and sat up straighter looking fidgety. "Ermmm well, I guess I have the drive for it, there are people I want to protect" his answer seemed plausable to me but zero still stared at him.

"This isn't a game. Once your a hunter that's it, you can't pull out"

Kain looked a little offend and he showed a small flicker of anger directed to zero. The atmosphere seemed to have changed. And yes it was all my doing.

"I know it isn't a game, what's your problem?"

"I don't think you know what your getting yourself into you could be killed" zero told him. I noticed then that zero was worried about Kain not meaning to upset him. But the way he spoke wasn't putting this across very well.

"I'll decide what to do with my life myself thanks." and with that Kain left the table with out looking back. I instantly felt guilty for bringing it up.

Zero didn't say anything but stared off angrily his arms folded against his chest. Why was he acting so strange. Was he worried about Kain or just not wanting him to be a Hunter like himself? I sighed and drank the last drops of my tea. I took the cups from the table and went to the sink to wash them.

As I was washing them Zero spoke up making me jump slightly. The room had been so silent.

"I didn't mean to offend him, its just he seems so young. Younger then us. He...He Reminds me of my brother" His back was to me but I knew his expression would hold sadness. He hardly ever mentioned his brother.

I abandoned the cups and sat back down.

"He just seems like a good person, he saved us, I just don't want him to be involved with so much bloodshed." He looked down.

This wasn't like him at all. He use to always say how much he hated vampires even though he was turning into one and he'd often say that being a hunter is the most rewarding job as its ridding the earth of those evil beasts.

He seemed to read my mind and said "Ino I use to jump at any chance if it meant killing vampires but Yuki, I am one now and so are you, I don't no what Id do if you got put onto the list. And the vampire hunter council arent just killing the level E's anymore or the vampires that are killing humans there just killing anything secretly, its all hushed up by rule books, I don't like it." He looked up to me his expression worried. His hand held mine.

"I don't want Kain to be bound by something which can be evil itself he seems to good for that" He looked away again.

"I see what you mean. I guess we can't stop him though, we owe him that much"

Zero nodded sadly.

I decided to try and change the conversation. "I wonder how Yori is she's still on half term at her parents I feel like I haven't seen her in years...Oh But then again I probably can't see her again or go back to school" Me trying to change conversation into a happy one failed and I ended up making myself feel depressed. I wasn't human any more. To powerful to be put near my class mates, they would be at risk. Zero looked at me understanding lining his face. The chairman had only let zero still attended the day class because I was there to keep an eye on him and he hadn't lost control of himself.

"What do we do? Your a Pure blood, I'm still turning level E, and I'm a hunter"

I shook my head I didn't know what we could do either the chairman hadn't had a chance to talk to me about what I would do about school and everything else.

The mood seemed to get darker and darker within the small kitchen. It was like a rain cloud that kept growing and growing casting over the sun and making everything black and grey.

"Maybe we should look for Kain and explain?" I asked.

"Hmmm your right, its not safe for him to be on his own"

"Why isn't it safe?" I was puzzled. He was a normal student just like the rest why wouldn't he be safe at the school.

"He killed a pureblood Yuki, they know and they will found out who did it" He got up then pulling me with him. I hadn't thought about that. The vampires always had an amazing ability to be able to find out the truth.

"We should hurry" I suddenly felt very uneasy. My stomach felt like it was knotting.

We walked out into the grounds. The sunlight hurt my eyes but I tried my best to ignore it. I shielded my eyes with my hand. The air smelt humid but fresh. There was a tiny breeze that ruffled the trees leaves.

"The sunlight will get easier to handle" zero told me whilst looking concerned at me but he gave me a small smile. He'd been living through this for so long and yet he was always out in the day time patrolling the grounds.

I tried being as brave as him and let my hand drop. It stung at first. It even made my skin feel to warm but soon it felt nice and tingly. And my eyes seemed to stop hurting once they got use to it.

We looked around the grounds for what seemed like hours. My feet were hurting but I wanted to get stronger so I kept on looking. Zero looked more worried every second. I think he was blaming himself for Kain rushing off. Kain did seem younger then us, or maybe it was that he seemed pure and untouched.

"Its okay we'll find him" I squeezed his hand to reassure him and he smiled weakly.

We had looked everywhere apart from the woods. So we approached them with caution. Zero hadn't been here since he had been dragged away half unconscious and I looked up to his face and seen his jaw clench and unclench several times.

"I have a bad feeling" he told me whilst looking around each tree. His eyes seemed unblinkable as he scanned the area. He never stopped looking and was constantly turning his neck and checking behind us. I could tell he was very uncomfortable. I also had a bad feeling.

Inside the woods the breeze seemed to have disappeared and it was quite dark as the trees cast long deep shadows from above us. I sniffed the air. It didn't smell sweet and warm here. It smelt of the earth and upturned soil.

Zero stopped walking as we entered a small circle of cherry blossom's. "What's up?" His body seemed to have frozen in place and his eyes were directed somewhere ahead of us. He didn't look away.

"Can't you smell it" his voice was cold and quiet.

"smell?" I sniffed the air once more and something metallic and warm smelling filled my nose and throat.

"is that blood?" I was instantly reminded of the taste of Zero's blood but I had no reason to be thirsty but my throat still burned dryly.

"yes, its from over there" he started to run and I followed. I hadn't ran in my new body before and it felt great. I felt like I could fly. My feet stopped hurting. My hair whipped behind me. Zero took the bloody Rose Gun from his pocket and held it in his hands ready. A hunter coming across his prey.

We entered another little clearing the tree's along this circle were not blossoms but trees with out leaves. They looked dead and broken. Cobwebs hung limply from there bare branches.

A boy with black spiked hair had his back to us and was facing a group of night class students. There eyes red with rage. Blood dripped from his shoulder as his hand clung to it trying to stop the flow.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A Little Thing Called Revenge

Kain heard us approaching and spun round his green eyes angry and piecing.

"what are two doing get out of here!" He shouted to us but at that moment there would no be escape. We owed Kian and the night class vampires who had returned looked ready to pounce for us if we moved.

"were not going anywhere" Zero told kain and we walked up and joined him. Zero looked to his wounded shoulder worry lining his face.

"its not deep just a scratch" his voice did not even turned back to the vampires as they hissed at us.

"Why is she a vampire, she's a pure blood!"

"how has this happened?"

"what are they?"

Whispers went through the the looks of it Kaname had not told them anything. They thought that he was there friend as well as president but they had obviously been mistaken. He had played us all. I stood on kains left as zero stood on his right.

"You two shouldn't be here, and zero you've only just got better"

Zero sniggered. "I'm a hunter and these lot have attacked a Human. Its my duty"

"its my duty as the school committee member" I told him proudly. My blood was boiling due to the fact that they had harmed a student. I could smell his human blood thick in the air but it didn't bother me. It made me feel stronger. Stronger and ready to face them.

Adio stepped ahead of the group. His once blue eyes were crimson and glinting dangerously in the shadows.

"He killed him! He killed him! He will not live another day" The ground under him started to freeze over. It looked blue in colour and the ice crept forward steadily. Aido had always had an infinity with ice. But I had only seen this a handful of times in action. The solid smooth ground shined and gleamed in the remaining sun light.

I remembered the day I had found zero chained up and I also remembered Adio whispering sorry to me as he closed the door behind me. Why did he say sorry? He was under the control of Kaname but now he's not, so why say sorry but attack?

"Adio you don't have to do this anymore you are bound to no one!" I pleaded with him. He looked to me his eyes some how softened slightly but his gaze soon blazed once more.

"He was also my friend...Killed by a disgusting human!" his anger was boiling over, the rest of the group seemed to get more eager with every word he spoke.

"HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT! HE ATTACKED INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR HIS OWN GAIN, HE USED YOU ALL BUT YET YOUR STILL DRAWN TO HIM" kains voice broke Adio's and the vampires turned silent once more shock plastering there faces.

"HE DIDNT TELL YOU THAT YUKI WAS HIS SISTER OR THAT HER VAMPIRE SELF WAS PUT TO SLEEP, HOW MANY MORE SECRETS DO YOU THINK HE KEPT!"

Adio looked defeated and fell to his knees staring bewildered at Kain his eyes changed to the electric blue but the ground remind frozen. It cracked under him and formed miniature ridges and caverns.

The rest of the group didn't seem to want to listen and one of the girls that I couldn't remember the name of but new to be Kanames most faithful servant took a knife from her pocket. She jumped over the ice and ran towards us her fangs barred. She was as swift as a gazelle and gracefully powerful in her running.

Kain was defenseless. I realized I was too.

Zero rushed infront of us and blocked her attack with the gun. Both the metals clanged of each other and the blow had them both stumbling back. Zero recovered first and held the gun at arms length his finger over the trigger ready and waiting. The girl stared at him anger filling her whole being but she looked to Kain. It was obvious she wanted to devour him.

"Its my fault he died, it was by my gun there for its me you should be after" Zero spoke loudly so the other's would hear. They hissed again amongst themselves but made no move towards us.

"You don't even deserve death" she spat at zero. "you've already survived level E there's not much worse then that" she growled at us.

"what?" me and zero spoke together.

"Zero isn't level E anymore?" I asked her even if she wouldn't reply.

She looked at me like I was stupid and got up of the ground still staring at Kain looking for an opening to get to him.

"He has taken pure blood he is no longer in a level E state" she gave us the information even if she didn't want to. She sounded robotic. Like a teacher board and telling the students the same thing over and over.

"You can cure level E by pure blood?" Zero asked her his eyes wide with shock.

"In some cases not in all" she told us then turned around and started to walk away.

Zeros arm fell to his side and he stared after her unable to speak. Zero was no longer a level E? That meant he wouldn't die. That meant I didn't have to kill him. It meant that he was normal. Normal for a vampire anyway.

"Were are you going?" Kain called after the vampires as they started to turn there backs. Apparently they had given up there hunt from the site of the bloody rose. Or maybe they had just gotten bored quickly.

"Don't you worry, we will find you again, and then we will kill you"

They all disappeared into the shadows hissing, there red eyes glowing. Adio was left still sitting there stunned, unmoving. The ice he had been admitting was creeping onto his knees. He didn't seem to care or feel its coldness.

"Im not, I'm not level E?" zero looked at me his face still in shock and I beamed at him in spite of everything that was happening this was the best news we all could of wished for. Kain had ignored there threat and also looking at him smiling. The cut on his shoulder didn't seem to bother him.

"I didn't know, I...i Guess I feel different...i feel stronger, but I thought that was just because ive had a lot of rest, I didn't think..." His face broke into a smile and I wanted to take a photo of it to always remember it. It was the happiest I had ever seen him.

I hugged him and he hugged me back still looking shocked but happy. I then turned to Adio. I had almost forgotten him but his ice cold presence was hard to forget.

I walked over to him slowly so he knew I wasn't coming to attack. He didn't even seem to notice my presence at all. I knelt beside him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He didn't have the drive to fight against us any more. He was no longer the puppet. His strings we no longer being pulled by his master.

I put my hand onto his shoulder and stared into his unblinking glossy eyes.

"What do I do now" he whispered his mouth hardly moving. "I was used all this time, just a piece to a chess set" his eyes remained unfocused and I felt sorry for him. He seemed young even if he had lived a long time. It seemed all this time he had only wanted to be accepted by someone.

"You can lead your own life now" I told him gently. He looked up to me his blue eyes tender and scared looking. Kain being wiser then he looked stayed were he was some feet away. Zero took a couple of steps towards me but remind a fair distance. His hand still held tightly around the bloody rose.

"They will come for you too now uno" Adio spoke to me but he seemed to be staring off. Seeing something that wasn't near us. "you should all leave, or every student will be in danger" He stood up slowly and I did too watching him closely.

"I never wanted to be a bad person" he told us while looking up at the sky which was now dark.

"ino you didn't" I whispered to him.

He looked over to Zero. "Take care of her" and then he turned around and started walking away. It seemed he wasn't going to tell us were he was going. And I hoped that he would do some good with his life.

"I will" Zero called after him as he disappeared into the shadows.

(Note: Im coming to an end of the fan fic :( , only i think maybe two more chapters to go, i will tell you when its the end so you will know!... thanks everyone for the reviews! i dont want this to come to an end but it will have to, other wise it will get boring! not many more pages to go keep on reading :) thank you )


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A parting of ways

I walked back to both of them. And we all seemed to sigh and let out a long awaited breath. The trees and woods around us suddenly didn't seem so frightening now the last of the night class students had left. But there was still a trickle of fear that clung to us all.

"We can't stay here any more can we" Kain spoke up first. He still clung onto his wounded bleeding shoulder but he didn't complain about it.

"I think we have known that for a long time, we just didn't want to accept it" zero said staring at me and trying to comfort me with a small smile.

"Kain, you have to come with us, they will find you other wise" I told him trying to sound braver then I felt. But I had to get use to my new powers and ability's soon. I had to become strong.

He and Zero nodded and we started to walk back towards the Chairman's building.

"It would be better for the sake of the students if we left tonight, they will know we have left" Zero told us as we walked as slowly as possible back. He was right. We could no longer waste time. We couldn't fit into the school any more. We didn't belong here. And Kian had killed a pure blood he was in even more danger then me and zero.

On the walk back we all seemed to take in everything. From the blades of grass that crunched under our feet, to the majestic trees that dotted everywhere around the campus. The night air was cool and forgiving. There was a small breeze still and it brought along with it scents from the woods and the earth and from the towns near by.

I would miss this place dearly. It had been my home for the best part of my life and also zero's. I still didn't no much about kain. But he looked upset and he two looked around the grounds taking in everything for the last time. We would leave with heavy hearts.

We reached the building and Zero pushed the doors open first. Kain followed but I lingered outside looking over the grounds once more. The moon light lit up everything in a silver glow and the trees and grass seemed to dance in the breeze. I could hear running water some were and the relaxing trickling sound had tears almost leaking from my eyes.

I took in a big breath and followed my fate.

"Yes, it is the best thing to do" The chairman said as he sat behind his desk and we sat in the chairs opposite. We had told him everything and what we thought was best for all our lives and of the school. He agreed but he looked upset.

"I can still get you protection if you wish to stay?" he tried persuading us to stay again but he knew it would do no good. The only option was to leave. He sighed and sat back in his chair. Even though he did love us he had to think about protecting the rest of the students.

"Please take care of each other" we nodded at him and a tear leaked from my eye as I looked upon my farther figure. He wasn't much of one but he was still one, which meant everything.

"There will no longer be a night class." he said more to himself then to us and looked at his thumbs as he twirled them around each other. "I only wanted the two sides to live in harmony together, I thought it might stop all this bloodshed but I guess it was feeble attempt."

"You can never stop bloodshed between vampires." Kain spoke up."But your plan didn't completely fail. Its proven that not all vampires are the same though, just look at these two" he pointed to us with his thumb and I tried not to laugh. The chairman eyes beamed slightly.

"I spose your right about that" he grinned. Zero shook his head laughing.

Silence stretched on once again as we all thought about what lay ahead of us. The chairman seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"They probably wont attack tonight but I guess it is safer for everyone else if you all leave. Zero what will you do about the Hunter council?" His eyes shined sadly behind his glasses.

"I will no longer be working for them" he told the chairman. Me and Kain both looked to him surprised.

"But you have a contract?"

"Just tell them I disappeared, we will be on the run after all" He held my hand under the table and squeezed it. I felt hope and warmth from his touch.

"I see." he nodded at us and tried his best to smile. "Where will you be going?"

"Not sure yet. Some were out in the country side maybe or a city" Zero looked unhappy for the first time ever while taking to the chairman. Even if he had always showed dislike towards him right now it wasn't there at all.

"We'll try to contact you when we find somewhere" I told him trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere which was thick and dark inside the small room. It was a lie though wasn't it. We shouldn't try and contact him. It could put him in danger. Could put us in danger. I had to make him feel better though.

"My daughter I shall miss you most of all" he sobbed and I rolled my eyes, favoritism isn't wise.

And with that we left to fetch our and kain went to get there's and I enjoyed the silence and my own company in my room for those last minutes. I took some clothes choosing to travel light with only one ruck sack. I pushed the essentials and all the money I owned into the bag and then clasped the bracelet from zero onto my wrist. I pulled on a coat and looked around the room. It was a small room you would say for two people but it had been ideal for years and I would miss the comfort of it. The dark blue walls and the soft bed were just a few of the joys. The shower was amazing to. Id miss that. Would I be able to have a shower as good anywhere else? I sighed. But it had to be done. We had to leave. I gave the room one last glance and left.

There was a small note left in there perched against Yori's pillow. It would tell her everything she needed to know, and I prayed that she wouldn't miss me too much. I would miss her. My uniform was lying on my bed. I wouldn't be wearing it again. I kept one thing in my pocket.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Red Tie

I met Zero and Kain out side. The chairman was learning against the door frame ready to see us off. I hugged him and he smiled at me with out saying anything. I would miss his annoyingly stupid ways.

"Bye farther" I called out to him as we started to walk away.

"TAKE CARE!" He shouted even though we were only a couple of feet away. "Live long, and peaceful lives, and if possible die with a smile" Would that be the last sentence I would ever here from him.

His smile widened and he waved to us until we were out of site, we could hear him shouting bye madly after us which made us all smile and roll our eyes. He may of been a little crazy but he had always tried to make our lives as enjoyable as possible.

Zero was carrying a larger grey ruck sack, and was wearing it on one shoulder. He looked like a cool tall hiker. Kain was carrying a small dark green bag which looked like it could hardly carry anything in it at all. How was he meant to survive on that?

"Why haven't you packed anything?" Zero asked him disbelief on his face, while also shaking his head. I thought to myself how Zero acted fatherly towards Kain. It was a nice thought.

"Well I dont need much ill buy some stuff once we find somewhere."

Me and Zero looked at each other numbly.

"You didn't think how we could survive with out money did you?" Kain looked at us rolling his eyes again. "Well good thing my dads the owner of several train companies and that I have access to his bank account" He smirked at us and started laughing.

We hadn't even thought about money at all but it seemed that Kain had it all covered. The kid sure was energetic and full of surprises.

Zero shook his head but looked happy. He held my hand as Kain walked in front.

"I guess this is the end of everything huh" he said to me his purple eyes looked like they were looking into my very soul and my heart skipped a beat.

"Its not the end. Its the beginning"

He smiled crookedly and held my hand tighter. We were nearing the gates that would lead out to the wide and open world. But then I had an idea and stopped. Zero looked at me and seemed to understand something with out me even having to tell him.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Zero asked him

"Sure thing" Kain carried on walking till he was just outside the large iron gates.

I walked over to a large cherry blossom tree. Its branches were low with age but it still looked amazing. The pink petals fell down around us every time the breeze hit its branches. I walked under the branches and walked around it a little until I found a lower hanging branch that I could reach.

I took Zero's red tie that I had kept in my pocket and tied it around the branch. I knotted it a few times making sure it couldn't make a get away.

I let it go and it spun in different directions from the wind. It would stay as a reminder. Zero came towards me and hugged me from behind, his head leaning against mine. The petals swirled around us.

"Ill miss that tie" he said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Me too"

End

(NOTE: Well thats it...i hope you didnt find that it ended to quickly. I might be writting another story to it thats a spin of in the near future thats why i have left gaps and msyeries in the story that can be filled. I might not write one though but I thought the ending for this is cute and hope everyone else likes it, if u dont i am sorry but i didnt want to drag it on any more, everything has to come to an end sooner or later. I should be writitng more fan fics for other animes so look out for my work in the very very near future. thanks for reading! Keep the Books a rolling! )


End file.
